Twisted Fate
by Aphrodite2
Summary: Do the senshi have the ability to let past pain go and move on with their lives? Dealing with love, friendship, returning Shittenou, all while planning a recue mission deep within the Negaverse. Can they do it?
1. A step in the right direction

Ok this was a one shot songfic I decided to do more with. Thought it would be better without the song and more details. This chapter is Minako and Kunzite but when I continue it I will add the other senshi in it. I hope you enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Are you reading this? Are you reading this on a fan fiction site? Can you read the word FAN? Well if you are reading this on a FANfiction site and not an author with too much time on their hands site, therefor it is reasonable to assume a fan is writing it and doesn't own any of it. BUT I do own a purple and black feather boa (Tim Curry anyone?).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The only thing she could feel was empty pain, a hollowed out thudding of pain. Minako turned her head to look out at the rain that was falling on the other side of the window pane. Her face stared back at her, twin streams of tears fell across her cheeks, mirror images to the rain drops on the other side. Her mood matched so perfectly to the weather. Minako laughed quietly; it sounded so much like a book.

Minako closed her eyes as she thought of Kunzite, surprised she still gets upset over something that happened so long ago. He left her a thousand years ago cold and broken, and alone; always alone. She spent life times getting over the pain; throwing a couple of Crescent beams at him this time around helped some of course. It was so much easier to hate him when he was evil, but when he came back last year very much alive and very much back on the side of "good" hating him just didn't seem fair or right.

Minako sighed heavily and got up to drag herself to get ready for the party. Usagi was turning 20 and there wasn't a viable excuse to miss the party. Besides Minako didn't really want to miss the party, she loved spending time with her closest friends. So what if he was going to be there, its not like they really had to spend any of the time together. There would be more than enough people to keep her busy; she would make sure of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minako smiled brightly at Usagi, as her best friend blew out the candles on her birthday cake. The crowd cheered and Mamoru pulled the blond ordango in for a quick hug. Minako's eyes drifted to their right and locked briefly with dark gray irises and she was lost in lunar memories.

**_A movement behind me had me turning swiftly towards my interior door. The first general of Earth stood silently against the door frame. I smile slightly at the static person as he moved into the room, closing the door behind him. "Kunzite! I am happy that you came, we need to talk. I want to tell.." but the words died on my lips with one harsh glare from him. Confused I ask him "Kunzite, is everything OK?"_**

**_My name came out in an almost silent sigh. "Minako" His eyes just a bit darker than I remember never leave mine as he took a half step forward. "I just wanted to tell you I m sorry." Even more confused, I glanced up to stare at his frozen face._**

**_"Sorry? Sorry for what, you haven t done anything." His face flashed a painful look before he quickly turned it away. When he finally turned back around to me he wore the mask he so often wore. He started to lift a hand to my hair, he always like my hair, but he stopped inches from my head. He let his hand fall stiffly back to his side and then turned to leave. "Kunzite what s going on?"_**

**_He turned slightly back to me a ghost of a smile on his face, "I would tell you if I could. You ll find out soon enough; and when you do you will understand. I can t stay anymore, it wouldn t be right." He walked to my door and with his hand on the door knob he glanced quickly over his shoulder. "One day I hope you will get to tell me what you wanted to tonight. Goodbye Minako" Silently he walked out of the door. I sat slowly on my bed, more confused than ever._**

**_The next day was the worst day of my life, hell any of my lives. Barely dawn I was awakened by battle alarms ringing out in the kingdom. I went instantly into fighting mode. I knew it must be Beryl attacking, we have been ar a constant struggle with her since Earth was accepted into the silver alliance some three years earlier. I was surprised that she was attacking so soon after the last battle, we left her weak and she usually needed time to gather energy from whatever entities were helping her._**

**_Mere moments after the initial alarm I was in senshi mode and out to the area of disturbance. There was destruction everywhere, I was soon met by the other senshi. "I don t understand, she shouldn't have this much power". Mercury stated, "how?"_**

**_Our answer came soon enough as the four generals from Earth appeared standing in a defense stance in front of Beryl herself. Jupiter grasped and Mercury was visibly shaken. "How, why? What s going on?" Makoto whispered, her eyes moving quickly between the generals and us.  
_**

**_"Who cares, if they are with her, they are against us." Mars drew her fiery bow and stepped forward to face off with her once lover. I followed suit drawling out my Artemis sword. The battle was fierce, moon knights and youma alike fell. One by one the other senshi and generals exhausted; and on a lone battlefield Kunzite and I were locked sword to sword. We were both tiring but neither one would quit. Finally I was forced to my knees, all my energy drained._**

**_I looked up and watched as Kunzite brought his sword in a arch across my chess. Pain tore threw my heart, but some how I doubt it was from my wound. He stared down at me before lifting his hand to my hair taking a handful before dropping it back to frame my face. My eyes locked once more with his rocky gray ones before lifting the Artemis sword and plunging it into his heart. He fell to the ground, instantly dead._**

**_As I was dieing I crawled over to his body and laid my head across his chest. "I was going to tell you that I loved you."_**

"Minako, MINAKO? Are you OK?" Minako was pulled out of her daydream to find everyone s eyes locked onto her. Her eyes found his easily and a look of understanding passed over his face briefly. Shaking her head slightly she smiled, "Sorry blond moment!" Flashing her signature V and mega watt smile, she turned her attention back to Usagi's party. She kept her mind on the party for the rest of the day. She was one of the last ones to leave. Hugging the princess, Minako walked out of the door of the Crown Arcade and into the pale glow of the full moon. Silently she made her way towards her apartment. Turning the final corner she was surprised to see the very man the occupied her mind and thoughts to be sitting on the stoop to her building.

Minako blinked "What are you doing here?" Realizing she sounded rude she added quickly to her statement, "Not that I mind, its just.." for a lack of a better word she settled for "Odd."

Kunzite stood up walking towards her, lifting his hands in the familiar gesture to hold her hair, dropping his hand again before actually coming in contact with her hair. Minako squinted her eyes as she stared up at her once lover. "Mina, I, I was wondering if tonight, when you blanked out a little bit at the party. Were you, were you remembering what happened, you know back on the moon?"

She nodded slowly, confusion still evident in her eyes. Kunzite sighed, "I think about it every day, I always have, even when I was in Beryl s control I remembered. There wasn't anything I could do about it though. I am not even sure how I came and saw you that night; how I did nothing to stop it. So now I think and I hurt and I want to say sorry and to explain."

Tilting her head slightly to the left she moved back two steps so she could look up into his eyes. "You already did that, you already apologized. You did that on the moon. You have no need to do it again or explain it to me. Its not like you owe me anything. The person you were committed to was Mamoru and he forgave you."

"No your right, I don t owe you anything, I owe you everything." Minako looked at him intensely, "Without you I wasn't even sure I was human, so cold and indifferent to people and life. You made me whole in a way no one else could have."

"And you gave me love. My whole life was based on love. Its what my planet is all about. Without you I don't think I would have understood just what it took to be the senshi of Venus, so thank you."

"I said one day I hoped you would tell me what you wanted to tell me that night and I want to know Minako, I have got to know."

Minako smirked before turning away from him, walking up the stone steps to the front door. She stopped as she laid her hand on the knob, turning her head back towards Kunzite, she smiled, genuinely smile at him before whispering. "I've already told you, you were just to dead in your heart to hear me." Slipping quietly into the building she shut the door to her apartment building and on her broken heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok that's it for the first chapter. It could stay a one shot but most likely I will continue it and make them come together now. But I figured they would have to be forgiven for previous misdeeds before anything could happen this go round, so I wanted to do that. Now with a healed heart Minako is free to fall in love for real again!

By the way what does CANNON mean? And whats a beta reader? and does anyone know why I am so addicted to reality TV?

Always: Aphrodite


	2. Makoto's Revenge

Twisted Fate Chapter two: Makotos revenge

Ok to pre-warn everyone, I don't have a person to read this before I send it out. I tried my best but it's hard to catch the mistakes I made in the first place. The person I usually have do it lives in Korea right now and as I am in the US it's hard for us to find corresponding times to edit it! I tried though.

Disclaimer: Its FAN fiction not person who wrote it fiction, so you assume what you will from that but I do own appx 2,435 books (I keep a catalogue in a notebook, so I know who borrows them.)

9 months earlier

Makoto Kino hurried down the streets of Tokyo, haphazardly balancing three containers of food in her arms. "Excuse me; Hey coming through. Hey watch it mister." Makoto shuffled by an older man swinging an ebony cane above his head. Finally she turns off the street into a sky rise apartment building and shuffles to the Elevator.

'Wonder why Mamoru needs all this food?' Using her elbow she jabs at the eleventh floor button, hitting several of the buttons around the 11. After three unnecessary stop Makoto makes her way out of the elevator and down the long beige corridor that lead to the future kind of Crystal Tokyo's apartment. Using the side of her plain white tennis shoes she wears for cooking she knocks on the apartment door while juggling her packages to get a better grip on the boxes.

From deep within the apartment Usagi called "coming" and Makoto waited while Usagi unlocked the door and pulled Makoto inside before quickly shutting and relocking the door firmly, Usagi pulled Makoto down the front corridor to the 2nd door on the left and into the kitchen. "Here Makoto put the food there on the table, I need to tell you something…"

"Ok Usagi but first let me tell you what I brought. Well, I made lasagna, one vegetable, one regular and some homemade garlic bread. In this container..." Makoto continued un packing the food containers while speaking. Usagi slapped her hands over Makotos mouth efficiently cutting her off.

"I need to tell you something and it's important. Now I am going to remove my hands and you have to listen to me." Usagi slowly removed her hands from Makotos mouth and Makoto nodded slowly. "Ok last night…"

She was cut off when a loud crash echoed from down the hall in the living room. Usagi mumbled under her breathe as Makoto rushed out the room.

"Makoto wait, it was probably nothing. Don't go in there" but it was too late Makoto has pushed open the swinging door and stood stone still for about 10 seconds before launching herself in the room with a war cry of "Die BASTARDs die."

* * *

::: The Night Before:::

Mamoru nervously fidgeted with the table arrangements on his dining room table. Making the two white pillar candles in the center of the table were straight, he then made his was over to the kitchen to pullout the pot-roast he made for dinner. Heaven knows he wasn't the world's greatest cook but he could make a decent pot-roast. 'I could always have asked Makoto to prepare something for me but I wanted this to be a surprise and I have to admit I want to be able to say it was all me.' Mamoru jumped when he heard the door bell. Quickly glancing at his watch, 'Tonight would be the one night she is on time.' Closing the oven door Mamoru made his way down the narrow corridor to the front door.

"Hi Mamo-chan! Where are we going out to eat? You didn't tell me when you called earlier." Kissing Mamoru on the cheek she slid her light jacket off and hung it on the hooks by the door. Mamoru picked at imaginary thread on his black corduroy pants and sweater vest.

"I thought we would eat here. I made pot-roast, I know you like the potatoes."

"Oh Mamoru that sounds great. Wish I wore something more comfortable instead of this dress! Then I could eat as much as I want without my outfit getting too tight! Let's go eat." Usagi grabbed Mamoru's hand and pulled him down the hall. Usagi stopped inside of the living room, "Mamoru, where's the food?"

"I thought we could eat in the dining room tonight?" His voice going several octaves higher than normal, which he attributed to his nervousness. Nodding his head to the door on the left, he tugged Usagis hand towards the other door.

'But we always eat in the living room.' Usagi thought as she followed Mamoru to the dining room. She stopped just inside of the dining room door. The dining room was dimmed to a low light with two white pillar candles set in the middle of the table with a dozen roses on either side of the candles. Candles of other colors (mainly the senshi colors) were scattered around the room.

"Mamo-chan what's, what's, what's this?"Mamoru just smiled as he led Usagi to her seat and pulled out the chair for her. He walked around the room lighting the numerous candles. Finally he popped open a bottle of champagne that was chilling in an ice bucket on the buffet. He poured them each a glass and set them on the table. "I'll be right back." He whispered in her ear as he set her glass next to her plate. Usagi shivered as Mamoru backed out of the room and into the swinging door that lead towards the kitchen.

Returning with two heaping plates of Roast, potatoes, and carrots Mamoru smiled widely at Usagi as he set the roast down. "OK well let's eat; I know you must be hungry!"

Usagi just stared at him, mouth agape. Mamoru flashed her quick grin before picking up his fork and started to eat. After a few minutes of Usagi staring Mamoru finally asked, "Usa-ko are you going to eat? It's good tonight!"

Usagi tentively picked up her fork and forked up a potatoe,"Mamo-chan what's all this? I mean it's nice but I thought we were just eating dinner?"

"This is dinner. I just thought it would be nice to do something different: got to keep you on your toes." He winked at Usagi, who in turned smiled brightly and began eating with gusto.

"Mamo-chan this is really good! Thank you for dinner."

"It's nothing Usa-ko, anything for you. I would do absolutely anything for you. You know that right?" Usagi turned towards Mamoru, puzzlement evident on her face.

"I know Mamo-chan, and I would do anything for you too." Mamoru slowly got up out of his seat and knelt down on the floor in front of Usagi and grabbed her left hand. Her eyes grew large and she held her breath as Mamoru started to talk.

"Usagi for five years now you have completely changed me. Without you I am not sure I could have ever loved anyone. For over a thousand years now you have completed me. My soul was lost without you and now that I know what it's like to be complete I don't think I could face the chance of having to live in pieces again. Tuskino, Usagi will you marry me?" Usagi jumped up and in doing so knocked over the dinner table spreading roast, candles, and flowers everywhere. The candles landed on the buffet, which was sitting in front of a pair of windows. The curtains quickly caught on fire and started to spread quickly. Mamoru jumped up and ran into the kitchen to return with the fire extinguisher. After dousing the fire with toxic foam, Mamoru turned to a very silent, very still Usagi.

"Usa?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA I messed up the proposal. I am sooo stupid whaaaaaaaa." Mamoru, trying very hard to hold in his giggles, turned to his girlfriend and enfolded her in a hug.

"Its ok Usa, it's ok. Hey it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you will be my wife. I love you, and I love you because you make mistakes, and trip and fall, that your grammar isn't very good. I love you because only you could dump over a whole table of food and set my apartment on fire."

"You love me because I am a screw up?" Usagi asked while hiccupping.

"No I love you because you are you and there isn't another person in the entire planet or for that matter solar system that can be so completely them, without any pretenses and still be an amazing person. I love you. So I will ask, again, Will you marry me" Usagi started to tear up as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Yes Mamoru, yes I will marry you." As she kissed him intensely on the lips a soft pink and pale gold light began to encompass the pair of them. Neither of them noticed as they lifted off the ground and Usagi's deep pink mini dress began to lengthen and soften to a pearl white. Her Golden blonde hair grew and took on a silver hue. Mamoru basic black and gray outfit shifted into black armor pants, black and gold breast plated armor shirt and a long black and gold cape flowed out of his shoulders down to sweep near his feet.. Slowly the couple parted, and stared into each other's eyes until Usagi noticed that Mamoru's head was brushing the ceiling. Screaming Usagi threw her arms tightly around Mamoru's neck. "Mamo-chan what's going on?"

"I think when I proposed and you said yes that we reverted to Endymion and Serenity. It's fascinating really. I wonder why, and if it's a permanent thing or is it a temporary one like before?"

"Yeah that's all nice and good but how do we get down. This wasn't in my Sailor Moon Manual."

Tilting his head, he asked "You had a Sailor Moon manual? I didn't know that."

"No. Now get me down." Mamoru puzzled for a minute before concentrating on visualizing them floating to the floor and slowly the descended down. The second Usagi's feet touched the ground she flung herself to the floor and started to kiss it repeatedly. "Thank you Goddess, thank you. I love you ground and I never want to leave you again."

"Usa, you are from the moon, you should be use to heights."

"That's different Mamo-chan; you are supposed to be high then, on earth people are no supposed to float to their ceilings. What if we had been outside? Would we have floated away? Oh Mamo-chan thank you for not proposing outside, PROPOSING!!!!!!! I AM GETTING MARRIED! I NEED TO CALL EVERYONE. Where's the phone?"

"Maybe we should tell them together, like have a summit meeting tomorrow. I'll call Makoto and have her bring some food. I want to tell our friends together." Usagi smiled as she slid her hands behind Mamoru's neck. Laying her head on his chest they slowly twirled around the room to music only they could hear when...

"WAIT A MINUTE, where's the ring. You can't propose without a ring." Usagi dropped her hands and backed away two steps to glare at Mamoru. Mamoru retreated from the room to return within seconds with a small hand carved wooden box that had a cresant moon linked with the earth.

"I had this box made five years ago when I knew I couldn't live without you, but I had no ring to fill it with. Then a couple of weeks ago I had a dream, and in that dream your mother, Serenity visited and gave me a ring. Told me it belonged to my mother and it was the stone of the Earth. I woke up to find the ring being clenched in my fist. It was the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen, next to you. And I knew this was the ring I was waiting on to fill the box and give to you." With that Mamoru slowly lifted the lid back and revealed a platinum band, with a square cut pale pink diamond, surrounded by four smaller stones, a fiery red ruby, a calm soothing Sapphire, an electric emerald, and energetic Topaz. Usagi attentively reached out and with drew the ring from the box. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she drew the ring from the box.

"It's so beautiful; I have never seen anything like it. Thank You." Usagi started to slip the ring on but Mamoru took it from her and held her left hand lightly. Slowly he drew the ring on her finger, his eyes never leaving hers. Just as they were about to draw close for another kiss the sound of splintering wood, and then a large crash followed by an angry yell emitted from down the hallway. Both Usagi and Mamoru jumped apart and ran down the hallway, back into the living room, swiftly skirting the coffee table and entertainment center to the door on the far wall and corner. Cautiously they turned the handle and pulled open the door to find three of the generals of the Negaverse in a crumpled ball on the floor where Mamoru's nightstand should have been.

The three generals stood at attention when they noticed the future royal couple standing in the door way, mouths agape.

"Prince Endymion, I am first general Kunzite of the North and I am here to serve you my liege." A towering man with shoulder length silver/white hair bowed deeply.

"Second general Nephrite of the South." A man with long wavy deep brown hair bowed next.

"And I my liege am Fourth General Zoicite. It's a pleasure to meet you prince, prince." The final man, with long slightly wavy long blonde hair bowed and winked.

"Yeah we know who you are, what we want to know is why you are in my bedroom. And where is the last one of you, the other blonde?"

The three men exchanged puzzle looks. They themselves were not sure of anything. Suddenly a swirling mist of deep purple filled the room, and just as quickly as it arrived the mist dissipated leaving behind the guardian of time Sailor Pluto. "Perhaps I can clear a few things up?"

Ten minutes later the group found themselves split, sitting on opposite sides of Mamoru's apartment. The three still confused generals sitting on a spacious deep charcoal gray sofa, with the future royal couple sitting as far back in the matching loveseat, set across from it, as it was absolutely possible. "As you might remember Endymion that the dark generals were one your guards much like the girls are guards for Usagi. They were your shitennou. What you don't know is that Beryl, a mage in your mothers' council was extremely jealous and mad that the Earth was being re-instated into the silver Era. Her mother was a banished noble woman from Jupiter and Beryl felt like all in the Silver Alliance were purposely trying to run her out. Though barely any, if any at all, knew of her mother and her mother's banishment. But Beryl let the deep seed of hate her mother planted in her grow and feed on her soul until so consumed with hate and bitterness she turned to sorcery Metallia to help her rid the world of all people in the Silver Alliance. What was left of her soul and heart were ripped from her body and it was taken over completely by Metilla and the negaverse. The Negaverse used her body and connections to lead attacks on the Moon and then eventually brain wash and control the shitennou to use against the prince and ultimately the Moon. It worked well."

"Wait one minute what do you mean, use and brainwash the Shittenou? I would never work for Beryl. I swore with my life to protect the prince and later to him to help protect the princess no matter what." Nephrites' deep mahogany curls whipped around his head as he leapt up in defiance at the news. Both Kunzite and Zoicite looked equally miffed and not sure on how to approach the wide eyed couple across from them.

"Let me unlock the suppressed memories since the re-awakening of the senshi. This might help you better understand what's happened in your wake." Another sweep of her garnet topped staff and the three shitennou knelt in pain, as their hands flew up to clutch their heads. Visions flew by their eyes as they watched themselves attack people they once considered friends and lovers. They watched the moon fall on a scarred battleground. Then they watched as Beryl reawakened and started attacking Earth for its energy. Watched past where they each died and Beryl meet her end. Pluto extended their visions to watch the doom tree, the dark circus, and all the way to watch Usagi defeat chaos and return the earth once again to peace.

Slowly the pain eased up and the men could push themselves from the floor and they looked at each other, almost as if they had never met one another before. Then Kunzite and Zoicite's eyes met and with a yell of disgust they jumped as far away from each other as possible before yelling, "Ewe we, you, I, we, EWWW."

Sailor Pluto dropped her eyes and shook her head. Out of everything they just witnessed the one thing they picked up on was their previous relationship to each other?

Usagi slowly got up off of the couch and moved in front of Zoicite and placed her hand on his forehead. Then smiling she threw her arms around the young man. "It will be so great having you guys back. Mamo-chan hasn't said anything but I know he's been lonely without the four of you!" At this statement the group went very still. Looking around, almost just now realizing that the fourth general, or shitennou as it maybe now was not with the group. "Why isn't Jadeite here? He was brainwashed too, right Pu? He didn't do it out of free will?"

Mamoru, finally standing, added, "I didn't get his stone. When Metallia was defeated and we had all lost our memories. I awoke one day with three stones clutched in my hands, these three stones. Kunzite, blue Zoicite, and Nephrite. I didn't understand at the time but something made me keep them. And I put them in a pouch in the nightstand and never thought of them again. Even when I got my memory back I didn't think of them again, until right now. But still I am sure of it; there were only three of them. Not a fourth. He didn't really betray me did he?"

Mamoru looked lost as he turned his haunting blue eyes on the time guardian. Pluto shook her head as she answered, "No I don't believe he abandoned you willingly. I can only venture a guess at this point as it has to do more with death and not time but I believe when the generals were killed this time their souls floated around aimlessly having nothing to attach themselves to, and then when Metllia and Beryl were destroyed their souls were free once again. They did the only thing they knew to do, return to the most important thing to them, their prince."

"But that doesn't explain why Jadeite hasn't returned yet, his soul too would have wanted to come back to the Prince." Kunzite, still careful to avoid standing next to Zoicite, moved to join the group circle.

"But Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Senshi didn't kill Jadeite. In fact he wasn't killed at all..."

"He was frozen and cast into the depths of the Negaverse. Beryl was so angry with him because he wasn't getting anywhere in figuring out who sailor moon, mercury or mars was. She thought he was failing her so she encased him in crystal. So he hasn't been free to return. He is still there." Nephrite was simply shocked that they had up to this point forgotten the jovial blonde.

"Don't worry. We will get him back, you can count on us! The Sailor Senshi fight for justice and in the name of the Moon we WILL unite you guys again!" Usagi, in an energetic display of hand movements and spins, struck a pose with her arms bend and a V over her eyes. "Now we have to let everyone know you guys are back! We will need their help, and of course they will need to get to know you again."

"Princess, maybe we should slow down a bit. I don't even know where in the Negaverse Jadeite is, or if he is even still there. I have to do some searching and work before we can jump into head first. You guys take care of getting the guys settled and 're-introducing' them to the senshi."

"Wait Pluto, why now? Why if I have had them for five years now, why just now are they becoming human again? Why this night at this time?"

Pluto turned half way around before smiling, "Can you think of nothing that changed tonight, nothing different? I might add my congratulations on the engagement by the way." Then in a puff of purple smoke, Setsuna disappeared, almost faster than she arrived. It took Usagi about three seconds before...

"OH MY GOD I AM GETTING MARRIED, I NEED TO CALL EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru grabbed her hand before she could start dialing her phone.

"Perhaps it's best we let them know tomorrow. We can tell everyone, everything, at once. At least as far as the senshi are concerned. They might need some good news after getting a shock." He nodded his head to the generals and Usagi waved meekly at them. "I will call Makoto to see if she can make up some food for tomorrow and you call everyone else for a meeting. Remember Usagi, don't say anything yet." Mamoru took his phone out of his pocket, but before dialing he paused in front of his three shitennou and said, just barely above a whisper. "I know what it's like to do something you don't want to, to be forced against your will to hurt those you love and being powerless to stop it. It's not easy and I want you to know that I forgive you, and I have missed you. Also you must know that it will take time to get things back to the way they were before this. We are different in this time, in this life. We, all of us, are different. The others may not be so forgiving." And he turned away, dialing as he left the room.

The Next morning Usagi returned to the apartment, arms full of Doughnuts and coffee. "How did it go last night after I left?" Usagi asked when Mamoru opened the door. Mamoru made a non-committal grunt and ushered Usagi into the kitchen. He took the food from her and set it on the table before pulling her into an embrace.

Whispering into her ear, "I wish we could have had some more alone time last night." And there in his small kitchen the couple rocked together in a small dance just holding each other for a few minutes.

Finally Usagi looked up and smiled, "Its ok, we have forever to spend together! I am so excited to tell the girls! I called everyone but Makoto and they will be here at 1. They don't know why, but boy were they curious. I don't think the engagement will be as much a shock as…"

But she didn't need to finish her sentence. Like their entrance was planned the generals walked into the kitchen at this point. Each one was wearing a set of Mamoru's silk pajamas. Zoicites were too big, hanging awkwardly on his narrow frame. The other two had the opposite problem, Mamoru being smaller than either one. They were so tight across Kunzites chest that the seams apparently were ripping slightly. Usagi, shifting her laugh into a loud cough, smiled brightly at the three shitennou and spread her arms wide over the coffee and doughnuts.

"I brought breakfast, it's not much but Makoto is bringing lunch over later for everyone and she is the best cook ever. Well she wouldn't say ever, she says that her sensei at the culinary school is the best. But really is Ms. Honda is better than her, she would have to be AMAZING. I mean it, I can hardly stop eating when Makoto cooks, though if you ask Rei I always eat but she just says that to be mean. She likes picking on me; you will see when all the girls get here later today."

She stopped to see all four men watching her with varying degrees of bewilderment on their face. "Sorry I ramble when I am nervous. Hee hee."

Mamoru planted a small kiss on her head before passing around the Styrofoam cups that held the coffee out to everyone. Each of the shitennou looked at the black contents of the cup then back up to the couple; Mamoru who was drinking his the way it came and Usagi, who was adding liberal amounts of sugar and milk into her cup. Noticing their confused looks Mamoru smirked.

"Its coffee, it's a drink that gives you energy; kind of like tea. It's good, but if you don't like it I have orange juice in the fridge. Try it like that and then you can try it with sugar and milk." The shitennou picked up their cups, and all took a tentative sip.

"That stuff is awful, how can anyone drink it?" Kunzite spit his out into the sink before setting his cup back on the table and pushing it away, much like a toddler displeased with lunch. Zoicite on the other hand lit up like a Child on Christmas and proceeded to down his entire cup in one gulp.

Nephrite had a mixture of the two extremes. "May I try it with some of that?" Nodding to the milk and sugar Usagi had finished pouring into her own coffee. She smiled and pushed the two containers towards the man who added a dash of each before mixing and drinking the remainder of the coffee. By the time he was done Zoicite had drank what was left of Kunzites. The group ate the doughnuts straight from the carton before the guys went to the room to try and find some decent clothes. Once they were reassembled in the living room they decided to try and come up with a rough plan for the day.

"Well Makoto will be here at 12:30 with the food before everyone else gets here. It would be wise not to let everyone see you guys at once. I don't want you blasted back to the silver Millennium before we have a chance to explain you guys are good guys. Makoto will be the most, violent not the word so let's say energetic of the inner senshi. So let's get her out of the way and then she can help us with the rest."

Mamoru looked from the guys to Usagi and back again. The guys nodded and each in turn glanced at the door, almost afraid something was going to come in and attack them at that moment.

Usagi had a look of extreme concentration on her face. "Maybe we should bring Hotaru first, explain and let her help. She could always throw up her shield to protect the guys from attacks if it came to that. I think she would be the most unbiased in the situation, she wasn't allowed to be around on the Moon and she wasn't around this time around, so she could see them without knowing who they are so her first thought wouldn't be to attack. She would listen before making a judgment." She looked up to see Mamoru looking at her surprisingly. "Well it was just a thought, maybe I am wrong, forget I brought it up." She added hastily, lowering her head.

"No it was a really good idea Usagi. A really good one. I would have never thought of it. Will you call Hotaru? I will run to the store and get some drinks and things for this afternoon. I am going to grab some things to make for dinner tonight too, so your parents can come over and we can tell them. Hopefully everyone else will have settled and be out of the way by then." Usagi, with a huge smile, jumped up hugged Mamoru, winked at the guys and rushed out of the room pulling her phone out of her pocket at the same time.

"Do you guys want to go with me to the store, or wait here? Sometime this week we will go shopping and get you some clothes that fit better." Both Nephrite and Kunzite decided to stay at the apartment, wanting to look through the books Mamoru kept in the spare bedroom, Zoicite on the other hand decided to go out to the store. His almost childlike naiveté on what most would consider commonsense things, such as cars, metro stations, money, and common food; kept Mamoru constantly talking and pointing out lamppost, taxis, and electricity wires. He bought Zoicite a fancy coffee from a coffee shop outside of the small grocery store. Walking with the blonde man through the store was more entertaining than shopping alone and soon Mamoru was in such a good mood he almost forgot that he would be spring three ex-enemy, ex-lovers on the most powerful group of women in the universe. It was enough to cause any man a moment of two of cold sweat.

The men returned home at 11:15 to find Usagi and Hotaru sitting on the couch explaining to the two other guys how to use the TV. Smiling brightly at Zoicite and kissing Mamoru Usagi pulled the two men all the way into the room. "Taru-chan this is Zoicite. He is the other shitennou. Zoicite this is Hotaru Tomae, otherwise known as Sailor Saturn." At her declaration Hotaru stuck her hand out to Zoicite, who stared at it in a kind bewilderment. Finally he stuck his hand out also and receded to rub his palm against Hotaru's before smiling widely.

"I don't remember you from the Moon? Why's that?" Slowly removing her hand from the air Hotaru answered.

"I was too much of a danger to be allowed to mix among the other members of the silver millennium. I was kept on Saturn alone until the time would come the Queen would need me."

"Well that's completely unfair. You don't look dangerous to me. You're what 12?" Hotaru smiled darkly and glanced up from behind her heavy lids.

"Taru-chan has the power to kill everything on the planet and bring it back to life again if she chooses. Everyone use to think she was uncontrollable and risky but really she is sweet and perfect. They were wrong back then." Hotaru's smile brightened and she looked every inch the perfect innocent youth of 12.

"I already explained to Taru-chan about the shitennou returning and the past, yada yada. And she has agreed to help when Makoto and then the others show up. So everything's a go for now. Now we wait on Makoto." The six people arranged themselves around the living room, and Usagi, Mamoru, and Hotaru took turns explaining modern living to the men, such as computers, cell phones, and Manga.

About an hour later the bell rang for the apartment. "Makoto's here! I will meet at the door and try and prepare her before I bring her in here." Usagi jumped up and belted out of the room to the front door. The remaining five people shifted nervously waiting for the two girls to come into the living room. They heard voices down the hall moving into the kitchen. After a few moments Nephrite got agitated. It was hard to be in the same apartment with her just a few feet away and not being able to talk to her, or even see her. How much longer was it going to take? No sooner than he thought this did he trip over Kunzites legs and crashed into the coffee table. Pulling himself up with the help of Kunzite, he was brushing his shirt off when the door to the room swung open and then there in the door way stood Makoto, eyes wide with surprise and face shocked before it contorted itself in to rage, and with a cry of "DIE BASTARDS DIE" she launched herself into the room.

* * *

Ok it's taken forever to get this chapter wrote and posted. I got my laptop for Christmas but then I had to wait for Internet, which I now have, yay! I know it's not a lot of things going on at the moment but I figure we needed a starting point. Minako is my favorite (can you tell?) But I am going to try my hardest to make it equal. I am going to warn people that make one or even two couples might now be together in the end. I am not usually big on happy endings when I write and it just seems odd that luck would hold out for all of them… I have my ideas on who won't work and who will but of course I am up for suggestions.

But seriously does anyone know what a beta reader is? Is it someone who prereads the story and then helps with grammar and spelling and what not?

And one last note before I leave GO COLTS (major football fan and it's the first day of Playoffs)

Love Aphrodite


	3. All Hail the Gangs All Here

Twisted Fate: Chapter 3 All Hail the gangs all here

Alright, it's my birthday so for my birthday I am giving you another chapter. No need to re-gift, and I didn't get a gift receipt so there's no returning it! But for me you can give me reviews!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, its means a lot to get feedback and be able to use it. I am going to bring the rest of the scouts in the chapter, so you know hilarity (I hope) will ensue. It will keep time with chapter 2 and we will work our way back to chapter one and then on from there. Hopefully it will all make sense. Hope you enjoy the chapter:

P.S. I don't own it, I didn't even rent it. I can't own it, I keep trying to buy it but apparently it cost more than 42 dollars. But I do own Zombie Land on Blu Ray. Rule number 18: Limber Up

* * *

"Die, BASTARDS, DIE!"

The Shittenou glanced up to see a tall girl with dark brown hair swept up into a ponytail launch herself at them, arms swinging. She clocked Zoicite in the side of the cheek before Hotaru gathered herself and threw up her silent wall.

In the midst of delivering a round house kick to Nephrite, Makoto's foot connected with a solid invisible wall and threw her backwards and on to her butt. She jumped up with force and an indigent cry, "What the hell Hotaru, do you know who these guys are?" Makoto went on talking not waiting for a reply. "They are evil, that's who they are. You weren't around then but back when the senshi first rejoined these are the guys we fought. They tried to killed us almost every day. And that's not..."

Usagi jumped in at this point. "Makoto you have to listen to me. They aren't evil." Makoto turned her brown eyes on Usagi in astonishment. Through her stunned silence Usagi pushed on to explain. "They were brain washed by Beryl during the Silver Millennium and then when they were killed this time around; their souls didn't have any where to go so they floated in space. But when the Negaverse was defeated the souls could return to Mamoru, to whom they were devoted to. They came back in the form of stones, like their namesakes, and Mamoru kept them. Well they were pretty much just stones until last night when Mamoru proposed and gave me the ring his Mother had and when he put it on my finger; they just kind of woke up."

Makoto stood there with her mouth open in a comical O. "Well are you going to say anything?" And when Makoto still didn't answer, Usagi kept explaining. "See we know they're not evil, Pluto came last night and talked about it. She is doing some research on Jadeite. You didn't get to fight Jadeite but he was before Nephrite but he didn't return after a battle. Beryl imprisoned him in a glass crystal. So we need to have a pow wow when Setsuna's done so we can try and find him if we can… and Makoto? Will you say sometime?"

Makoto looked silently from Usagi's worried face, past the Shittenou to Mamoru; before an ear splitting shriek filled the air and Makoto wrapped her arms around Usagi, and trying in the same instance to reach across the room to hug Mamoru. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GREAT! YAYAYAYAY wait till Minako finds out. She has been waiting for this wedding forever. Wants to be the one to pick out the Bridesmaids' dresses, but I told her there was no way in hell I am wearing Gold, yellow, or Orange. Seriously she is the only person who can pull off any of those colors. I think you should choose Sage green, it's such a nice subtle color." Makoto kept talking excitedly about the wedding plans, completely forgetting the three Shittenou on the other side of the room. During Makoto's excited rant Hotaru decided it was safe to drop the wall. It didn't look like Makoto had even remembered she was standing in the presence of three men who had tried to kill her on numerous occasions.

Mamoru dropping his head and shaking it silently walked to join the two gabbing females, to bring them back to the current subject at hand, there would be plenty of time to talk to wedding plans when the whole group was together, and prepared not to try and kill each other. They only had an hour after all before the rest of the senshi showed up and Mamoru doubted that the others would be as easily distracted by a wedding, ok Minako maybe; but Haruka and Rei would not. They needed a game plan and they needed one fast.

"Ladies, I am excited by the prospect of the wedding, (Smiling widely at Usagi) but we need to come up with a type of, hmm let's say, 'Not let the guys get maimed by outrageously pissed off senshi' plan. " This brought the girls attention back to the three men that were staring at them dumb founded.

Makoto's eyes narrowed slightly, "so you're back huh? I am not sure if I trust you, but I do trust Usagi and Setsuna, so if they say you're okay, then I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Makoto walked towards the men, all three who visibly tensed, and stuck out her hand; "Hi I am Kino, Makoto; Sailor Jupiter and I am willing to work it out." 'With my eyes kept on you' she added silently. She forced a half smile, half grimace.

Kunzite slowly stepped forwards and offered his hand, "Thank you my lady. I am Kunz." But she cut him off, removing her hand from his quickly and waving it around.

"Yeah yeah yeah I remember who you are; Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite. Yada yada yada. We don't have time for that now. The others are on their way and boy would they like to flay you alive. So we need to figure out how to stop them from killing you before we explain that you are supposedly not evil. Usually I would say Haruka, that's Uranus, would be the one to worry about but honestly she wasn't around to fight you, so I think Rei and Minako would be the ones we worry about most. I am not sure how Ami will act. She's the unknown here. I say we bring Michiru, then Haruka in. Then we bring in Rei and Minako. Ami has to come late anyways, has a study date for her MCAT, so she will be about two hours late. So that's good."

Mamoru nodded. "That's good logic Makoto. I was going to do Haruka last, because you know they could die before we even knew they were being attacked. But what you say makes sense. She doesn't know them like the inners do. Her first thought wouldn't be attack. That's smart."

The group, almost in sync, moved into the room to formulate a plan of attack. Thirty minutes, a trip to the grocery store, and two phone calls later the group was ready. Haruka and Michiru were on their way. Zoicite looked back and forth between the three senshi in the room; "Is it unmanish to be slightly scared right now? I remember Uranus from the Moon. She was scary."

Makoto snorted, "Unmanish? No; it wouldn't be unmanish to be scared; it would be stupid not to be. Haruka is scary when she's trying to kill you. Fortunately for you, we are going to stop her, Hopefully" She added under breath, loud enough for everyone to hear. Smiling slightly she jumped up when the doorbell rang. "That's our cue, come on Taru-chan." Makoto grabbed Hotaru's hand and pulled her down the hall to the front door. "Let's hope they have the guys out of the room before we get back in there."

Hotaru opened the door widely, "Hello Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa" Hotaru kissed each of her adoptive parents on the cheek before taking Michiru's jacket and hanging it on the coat rack behind the door. Makoto shook hands with Haruka before turned to Michiru, who kissed her once on each cheek.

"It's so nice to see you Makoto dear, you have been busy, how is school at the Culinary Institute?"

"It's great! My Sensei is amazing. You should eat some of the things he cooks. I hope I can be as good as him one day!!" Makoto smiled widely before leading the group down the hall. Cautiously she pushed open the door to see only Mamoru and Usagi in the living room. Breathing a sigh of relief she pushed the door all the way open and led the group into the living room. "Well let's sit. I am going to go get the plate of snacks I brought with me." She silently slipped from the room and headed to the kitchen. She jumped slightly when she entered and saw the three Shittenou sitting around the table eating her snacks. "Hey I need those to butter up the girls. Back off." She swatted their hands out of the way and picked up the tray and moved back into the hall towards the living room.

By the time she had returned everyone was sitting and chatting about the unusual hot streak they were having in Tokyo. Makoto cleared her throat and set the tray down in the middle of Mamoru's coffee table.

Haruka looked up and reached for a cucumber sandwich raising her eyebrows in an unspoken question. Usagi inhaled in deeply before starting.

"So hypothetically let me tell you a story and you tell me what you think when I am done. So once upon a time there was this magical kingdom and it had a princess who had four close protectors, and four, let's say faraway protectors. Well this is really about the four close protectors. See the princess was engaged to a prince who had four protectors. Well the four protectors eventually started relationships with the princesses' guards. Well a huge war broke out against an evil force and the evil force brainwashed the princes' guards into joining her. While the kingdom fell and everyone was cast into the future…"

Haruka broke in at this time, "A hypothetical story? It sounds pretty familiar to me." She slowly left the sentence hanging.

Usagi blushed a little; "Let me finish. So in the future; the princes guards are still brainwashed and working for the evil force. Well they fought against the princesses, let call them scouts, just because. The scouts won this time and defeated the evil force that threatened the world. When it was finally defeated the guard's souls were released and they returned to their prince. They rested in peace, pardon the pun, until let's say, last night the prince and princess released them, and now they are here and not evil and wanting to help keep the world safe. What would you say about a story like that?"

Michiru and Haruka exchanged glances at the end of Usagi's very rushed story. "So, purely hypothetical, How would we know the Shittenou, I mean guards, are telling the truth? I mean how do we know they are not evil and were brainwashed?" Haruka looked back and forth from Mamoru, Usagi and Makoto, finally to Hotaru.

"Because I told them it was so." The group whipped their heads around to find Setsuna dressed in a loose floor length purple sun dress. "Sorry to startle you but I let myself in. I thought you could use my help today."

"Setsuna-Mama!" Hotaru jumped up and rushed to her side and gave Setsuna a hug, before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room.

"I told the guys to meet us in here. And we can wait for Mars and Venus." Setsuna sat calmly in the chair by the love seat, positioning herself between the door and Haruka. The boys slowly entered the room from behind Setsuna, who smiled slightly and gestured for them to move across the room.

Kunzite, who decided he had better considering he was technically their leader, stepped forward to offer his hand first to Michiru and then to Haruka. "I am Lord Kunzite, first General of the North." He stepped back and the two other Shittenou followed suite. Michiru smiled widely at each of the boys, and Haruka squeezed their hands as hard as she could without breaking bones. They moved off Nephrite and Kunzite kept their faces stone still; but Zoicite grabbed his hand and howled slightly in pain.

"Wow woman didn't you hear, we're on your side now. Holy Jeez I need that hand." Haruka went to open her mouth but was cut off by Usagi.

"He he Well now that we all know each other, its time we talk about getting the food out. Haruka, why don't we…" Just then the door bell rings. "Oh shit, already? Ok I will get the door, Saturn be ready, Haruka behave, and Zoicite, Watch your mouth. Ok 1, 2, 3." Usagi breathed to herself, before heading out of the room.

She has barely opened the door before Minako and Rei pushed inside. "Hey Usa-chan, what's up?" Rei asked as she slipped off her flats.

"Rei, Mamoru told you that you don't have to remove your shoes here. That's something he loved about America. Personally I like it, these heels make my calves look great." Minako smiled brightly as she gazed upon three inch tall red heels. "Oh well you know what they say you can teach old mice how to get the new dogs tricks for cheese."

"Seriously Minako, you're such a blonde, It's you can't teach an old dog, new tricks. And are you calling me a dog? Or a mouse?" Usagi trailed behind the two, trying desperately to interrupt the two, but with their bickering it was hard to get a word in, and before she knew it the girls were pushing their way into the living room.

The silence was almost defining. Then all at once flashes of red and orange flared up from the door way and attacks leashed from the two girls towards the frozen three men across the room. Half way across the room the attacks flung backwards and dissipated. "Mars duck right, I'll go left." Venus whispered before calling out loud. "Don't know what you're up to but we won't let it happen."

Mars shuffled slowly right trying to get in sight of the arm chair to duck under. "Usagi, you need to transform while we distract them. I can call Ami on the communicator, she is only like three blocks away."

"Stop guys, please stop. There is a misunderstanding. They are not evil." Usagi ran back and forth between Venus and Mars, both of whom were occasionally throwing attacks at the shield trying to find a weakness.

Venus shifted her eyes from her target to her princess. "I'm sorry I thought you said that they were not evil. Well the last time I remember seeing them they were trying to kill me, and effectively did so more than once. If that's not evil what is?"

"Well you see Minako, Their souls were brainwashed by the Negaverse. And they returned back to Mamoru as stones. And they were just stones Mamoru kept until last night when, well, when, that doesn't matter but anyways their UN-brainwashed souls returned from where ever and were returned to themselves, aka the stones, and they became human again. Its all real simple."

Mars snorted, "You call that simple? " She eyed the men, then the rest of the senshi in the room. "And all of you believe this?" Finally she shifted her eyes to Setsuna. "Setsuna, you agree? You saw this?"

Setsuna nodded. Mars and Venus dropped their offensive poses. They sent each other bewildered glances before letting their transformations slip. Saturn; who had stood off to the side, her shielding wall up as soon as the girls started to push open the floor, (having learned her lesson from Makoto) dropped the wall and returned back to her normal clothes.

Makoto herself grinned broadly at the new arrivals, "Wish I had thought to transform. I just went at them without powers. I got in a couple of good licks before Taru-chan thought to throw the shield up. It doesn't matter anyways; they're not the big news anyways."

Rei laughed, "Three dead men who tried to kill us countless amounts of times come back from the dead and want to be all friendly with us; and you think that something is bigger than that, what happen? Ami fail a test?"

"No I didn't fail a test."The room turned to see the blue haired girl make her way into the room and set her book bag down by the couch. "Hello Generals, I hope to find you well." She smiled slightly at them, and in turn the whole room gaped at her.

"You're not going to try and maim us and inflict as much bodily harm as possible?" Nephrite asked suspiciously.

Ami shrugged, "That would be counterproductive. When I walked in the room had a hostile air to it but not a negative one. And if there was need to be weary of you I am sure I would have walked in on a battle, not what looks like afternoon tea. I am sure what had happened was something triggered their souls return to Mamoru. Seeing as whenever we die, our souls bind themselves to Usagi and when she uses the crystal we are reborn to help her because its what we do. I am sure it is almost the same with the Shittenou. Their souls, when pure, wanted to connect with Mamoru. The only question is, is what really caused the awakening now. If I were to venture I guess, I would say it was the engagement of Usagi and Mamoru. The ring looks like the one your mother wore in the silver millennium, am I right?"

The group continued to stare at Ami dumb founded until her words sank in. "You proposed!?!?!?!?!?!?" Minako and Rei squealed before gushing on Usagi.

After listening to the girls gab for awhile, Setsuna stepped in. "While you all get the guys settled in and (with a smile towards Usagi and Mamoru) start planning a wedding I am going to try and locate Jadeite. He still needs to be rescued and we only have a short amount of time in which to do it in. I will get back with you when I have something." Setsuna turned and pushed the door open and disappeared out of the room.

"Hey Setsuna wait a minute." Kunzite left to follow her but when he pushed the door into the hall it was empty except the faint wisp of green smoke. Kunzite turned back towards the room. "Well how in the hell are we suppose to join into society, we don't exist here?"

* * *

I know it was short but I wanted to get something out and I have been really tired lately. I have three two year olds and they don't sleep. No matter what I do, they don't sleep. I have actually started on the next chapter.

Why oh why do people try and find love on television for everyone to watch?

Always; Aphrodite


	4. Kunzite's Mistake

Twisted Fate: Chapter 4 Kunzite's Mistake

If you recognize it then I don't own it, unless of course you are psychic and then that's just not fair is it? I do however own a black belt in potty training.

* * *

Minako, Rei, and Makoto sat on one of Mamoru's couches, facing Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite. The two groups faced each other, their eyes lock and serious. Neither team moved. Makoto flexed her hand, a muscle in Kunzites face twitched. Zoicite shifted slightly in his seat. Across the room Usagi watched the six with growing feelings of unease, Ami sat on the floor not even looking at the group, too focused on her book, Wuthering Heights.

Finally Minako jumps up and poses; her famous V and mega watt smile flash as she slams five playing cards down on the table. "I am the Goddess of Poker and you can't defeat me! Read them and weep boys I have a full house!" She laughs evilly before sitting back down to collect her chips. As she reaches out her hand another one lands on top if it.

"Not so fast, Goddess of Poker, but I have four of a kind and I am pretty sure that beats a full house, if I understood the rules right." Kunzite smiled briefly at the stunned face of the blonde before removing her hand and pulling the chips over to his side of the coffee table.

"What? How? We just taught you this game, how are you so good at it already?" Makoto glanced between the three men suspiciously.

Zoicite smiled brightly, "Mamoru has a book. We all read it."

Rei snorted in an unlady like manner, "Yet somehow Zoicite-chan, you seem to have lost every game so far."

Zoicite smiled widely, "Yeah, I couldn't take money from three beautiful young ladies like you!"

The guys have been there five weeks already, and have only left the house for the length of time it takes to go grocery shopping or run back and forth between senshi houses. Mamoru didn't have enough room to hold all three of them so Zoicite moved to Makotos two bedroom apartment and Nephrite stayed at Mamoru's house. Kunzite drew the short straw in the deal and had to move to the shrine with Rei.

Out of the three men, Zoicite got along the best with all of the senshi. He was fun loving, and a generally goofy guy. He was a typical ladies man, even if he didn't know it. His charm was contagious and out of the previous couples of the past only him and Ami even spoke to each other when they weren't forced to communicate as a group. Zoicite found this to be positive.

Nephrite was the quite one out of the group, he went about his day reading up on modern times and history. He was very interested in Astrology and how space programs work. The girls are generally warm towards him. He didn't throw out his opinion and thoughts often but the group soon realized that when he does it is worth listening to.

Kunzite was the hardest to crack; he talked often and had no problem expressing his opinion. And though he was highly intelligent, he seemed to talk before he thought; which was an exact opposite of how anyone remembered him, from either lifetime. At other times he was solemn and quite, a varying contradiction in character. NO one was sure what to think about him.

The game continued on, the varying people at the small coffee table taking turns collecting chips from the table, all except Zoicite, who didn't seem to get the point of the game. This was how the group usually spent the days, varying participants ranging depending on the daily schedules. Today Mamoru was spending some quite time in the university library trying to study for an upcoming exam. It was his last year of medical school and he was working his way into his internship.

Usagi was delighted at how fast the group seemed to become a unit. There weren't any budding romances, as was Usagi's deepest but unspoken wish, (she wasn't a fool) but there was a quite contentment.

Usagi jumped when the door bell rang. They were all waiting on Haruka and Michiru who thought they could get the Shittenou new identities. "Oh it might be them! Be right back." She ran out of the room and down the hall. Opening the door she was greeted with an irritated Haruka and a smiling Michiru. "Er, hi guys. Glad you could make it, what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetie, but we have some good news, come on Haruka and don't bite." Michiru shuffled past Usagi with a bright smile. Haruka stalked in barely inclining her head.

The game had stopped when the new arrivals entered the room. This is what everyone was waiting on. Haruka slumped down into one of the unused arm chairs and Michiru eloquently lowered herself into a nearby chair.

There was a silent pause as the entire group shifted their eyes back and forth between the two women. The silence was only broken by the ringing of the door bell again. Ami jumped up and ran from the room, eager to get away from the palpable tension that seemed to dominate the small space so fast. She opened the door to find Hotaru, dressed, not in her usual school uniform, but in western style slacks and a light purple t-shirt. "Oh hi Taru-chan I was wondering why you didn't come with your parents."

Hotaru smiled as she entered into the uptown apartment. "Oh Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are fighting again, so I volunteered to run back to the house and get the folder with the guys stuff in it."

"Oh were you able to get them some identities? That would be great, I know they want to get out of the house more. " Ami asked as they pushed their way into the living room to find Haruka and Michiru admits an argument.

"I don't understand why I can't go off and race in the European circuit. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. They don't just let any girl race and I know I can win." Haruka standing at attention beside her chair half shouted.

Michiru, who was still calmly seated in her seat sighed deeply. "I didn't say you couldn't go Haruka, I said that Hotaru and I will not be going with you. Our princess is here and there is obviously something happening soon and I want to be close to her when it does. It is our duty to protect Usagi and nothing, and I mean nothing can come in between that."

Haruka huffed, "Are you trying to say I am not doing my duty? Because I live for my duty, and that's not fair."

Usagi jumped up from her seat, "Oh no don't fight because of me. I will be fine, go to Europe and race. I think that will be exciting. And we aren't doing anything here anyways. There's nothing to do until Setsuna finds Jadeite. We can always call you back Haruka if we need you. I don't people to put their lives on hold for me Michiru." Usagi turned towards the young Aquamarine haired woman and knelt beside her. "If you don't have something worth holding on to, if you can't live your life to its fullest then you won't remember why we are fighting. We are fighting to keep a world we love safe and intact; not for me or for destiny but so we can keep doing the things we love without the fear of tyrant rule or injustice act. I can't let any of you forget that. I am not worth loosing life over but this planet and all the people on it are. I want Haruka to go, I need her to go and if you want to go, then I want you to go. You have to do the things that make you happy."

Michiru watched her princess intently during her speech, "You will be such a good queen Usa-chan. And Haruka, I understand you wanting to go and I think you should but I can't go right now. I want to stay, but I will be here waiting for you when you get back."

Haruka huffed as she sat down in the chair she had previously vacated. "That's all I ask Michiru, for you to always be there."

"Where else would I go? I love you." Michiru reached out her hand and clasped Haruka's tightly.

"Awe that's just too cute! As the Goddess of Love I can tell that they are soul mates! Everything will be fine in the end." Minako shouted from her seat on one of the couches.

Zoicite leaned over Nephrite to stage whisper to Kunzite, "Hopefully her Goddess of love powers are better than her Goddess of Poker Powers." Minako face vaulted and the rest of the room laughed, easing the tension completely out of the air.

* * *

"You really didn't change their names?" Makoto asked as she looked down at the I.D. cards she held in her hand. The group, which Mamoru had joined a little while ago, all are complied in the living around the coffee table looking over the I.D. papers and backgrounds the outer senshi had brought over for the Shittenou. "They aren't very common names, won't people wonder about them."

"We thought about calling them Kevin, Zach, Nevel, and when Jadeite joins us, Jason but we thought those obscure western names would call for more confusion then unique names that people here in Japan know. People name their kids all sort of weird names. We can get away with it, I would think." Michiru added.

"What I want to know is when they go out to get jobs will these identities hold up to back ground checks and any digging if need be?" Rei asked flipping her hair over her shoulders and leveling Haruka with a glance.

"They are 100% legit I.D.'s. Setsuna did some minor time obscuring, and fixed everything. You guys have really existed here for the last 20 something years. There is an orphanage in a small village in southern Japan that has records of the four of you living there after your parent died in an industrial accident. There are people who actively remember you from your high school and your universities. Nephrite like we discussed when talking about your job opportunities. We made it so you can be an astrologist. There is an opening in a planetarium near Tokyo U. You have an interview tomorrow, and all your references are completely foolproof. You have been working as director at a planetarium in the U.S. for the last five years and recently decided you wanted to live back in your home country to be near your family. Zoicite, I'm sorry but we decided to go against letting you be a clown as you asked but you are a D.J. You have been a popular D.J. in Kyoto for three years on the main stage at various large clubs, before that it was underground parties. You too, decided to move back to Tokyo to be with your brothers. You have to get your own gigs but word is out that you are in the area and clubs should be calling you. You will find that when you go to do your thing you have all the information and previous skill you need to be great." Haruka paused to drink from her pop can and Michiru picked up where she left off.

"Kunzite it was a little hard to infiltrate you into the military here, especially since you would need to be here in Tokyo when it was time to help Jadeite. So we collectively decided to put you into business, You work for a worldwide electronics company and have moved from their French office to Tokyo so you can help in the search of your missing brother, you start Monday. That is why you are all moving back to Tokyo, your brother went missing four months ago on a cross country backpacking trip. He was last seen in Tokyo at a small Hostel in the North side and had made reservations at another hostel in town for the next night but never checked in. You all want to be close to the area when he is discovered and actively help in the search. As Setsuna made it so you really existed you will have all the memories you need when you call on them, because they really happened. "

"I have one question." Zoicite stated from his position next to Nephrite. Everyone turned their heads in his general direction. "How come you got Kunzite his job and Nephrite and I have to interview and find our own?" The group groaned, "What? What'd I say?"

"I think we may have an actual problem." Ami interjected and the group turned to listen to her, her being the smartest one in the group. "Wouldn't it cause concern if Kunzite and Zoicite are brothers, if they pick back up their previous relationship? It doesn't do well to have brothers as lovers."

"SHUT UP!" both men yelled as the jumped even farther apart from each other. The group laughed heartily and both men blushed, it was of course a manly blush. The topic of their previous relationship was often a jesting point from the remaining group. The jokes were good natured and often taken lightly.

* * *

Nephrite got the job at the planetarium and was amazed at how easily he could recall things from his 'past' and Kunzite went to work at the electronic company, working with what was apparently his mentor when first starting the company. He felt a fatherly connection with the sweet old man who was so happy to see him on his first day into work. Zoicite had two gigs lined up that weekend. He was surprised the way music would fill him and make him happy. The woman had given them credit cards and bank cards with accounts to a major bank. The first thing Zoicite did was buy mixing equipment. It was driving Makoto crazy when he practiced. He used his head phones as much as possible but sometimes he needed to hear it out loud. It was time the men found an apartment of their own.

So today Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite, accompanied by Mamoru, are going to go apartment shopping. There was an open three bedroom loft open in Mamoru's building and they were hoping for a one stop shop deal. None of them were looking forward to a day out in the hot sun hunting down apartments big enough for them to fit in. The group forwent the elevator and took the stairs up the three flights to the empty apartment. The building manager was meeting them there to let me look around. When they reached the floor, with a lot of complaining from Zoicite, the men found an attractive thirty something brunette in a sensible slate gray suit. She flicked her eyes over the group, her gaze lingering longer over Nephrite before smiling.

"Hi, I am Honda, Taru and I will be showing you the apartment. I am the building manager and can help you with the application process if you decide you want this place." She unlocked the door and led the group into the loft. The floor plan was basically open. You walked into the living area, with an open walk into the kitchen and dining nook. There were four doors that lead off the main area. The first door to the left was a half bath. The next door was the master suite that held a full bath. Off of the other wall were the other two doors. Each held a bedroom and there was a bath that connected the two rooms.

Kunzite grinned widely, "Hot damn this place is perfect. It is the exact opposite of your apartment Mamoru. Yours is all doors and halls. I like that its open."

"So I take it you like it then? Would you like to put in the application?" Taru Honda looked back in forth between the men, who seemed to be communicating silently. At last Nephrite nodded.

"Yes Honda-san we would like to put in an application. What do we need to do?"

Two and a half hours later the men marched out of the apartment complex in possession of the key.

"We are meeting everyone at the shrine at 4, its only 1:30 now, should we grab something to eat before hand?" Nephrite asked, his stomach growling.

Mamoru laughed, "Yeah there's this arcade that has a pretty good diner attached. My friend Andrew is the manager lets go there."

The group of attractive men, often jesting with each other entered into the arcade laughing at Nephrite's obvious obviousness to Taru Honda hitting on him during the application process.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" The group looked up to see Minako sitting at the counter sipping on a chocolate milkshake talking to a very good looking blonde man. Kunzite narrowed his eyes slightly and then turned his face into a neutral look.

"Hey Minako-san I thought you had a Saturday class this afternoon." Mamoru asked as the group sat on either side of her pulling menus out of their holders.

"I did but we had a pop quiz and got to leave when we were done. So I decided to come and visit Andrew before I went to Rei's. How did the apartment hunting go?"

Kunzite turned a glare in her general direction, then back to Andrew. Completely ignoring the question he shot his own at Andrew, "How do you know Minako-san? Aren't you a little old to be flirting with her?" The other men stared at him, surprised; he hadn't so much as mentioned Minako's name outside of senshi talk since the men had returned. Why the sudden surge in jealous?

"How dare you talk to him that way? You have no right, no right at all. Who do you think you are? He wasn't flirting with me you big ape first off. And second off even if he was you have no right to say anything. There isn't any more difference in our age than Mamoru's and Usagi's. Are you going to tell me Mamoru is a perverted guy for dating Usagi?" She slammed her drink down and jumped up from her seat and stormed down to the other end of the bar and sat herself back down.

Andrew completely lost for words, nervously glanced back and forth between the groups before shrugging his shoulders at Mamoru, picking up Minako's shake and walking it down the bar to her.

"Hey Mina-chan what's up? I know that guy was a little rude but you usually don't get so upset over it. Anyone could get jealous over you, I mean look at you!" Minako smiled slightly.

"He has no right to get jealous after everything's he's done. He is lucky I talk to him without bodily harm befalling him, he doesn't have a right to anything else. He doesn't have the right to be upset."

Andrew furrowed his brow, slightly confused. "After everything he's done? I thought you all just meet about two months ago, what has he had time to do already? Unless he hurt you, did he force himself on you Minako, its ok to tell me. I will take care of it for you. I will tear him apart." Andrew made to turn back towards the other group but Minako shot her arm out and grabbed his.

"No no its nothing like that. He hasn't done anything. He looks just like an old boyfriend Ace who cheated and I just project all of my hate and rage onto him without thinking. Yeah that's it. Oh look at the time, I gggggot to run, promised to meet Rei before everyone shows up. Thanks for the shake and the pep talk. See ya later!" Minako dropped five dollars on the counter before jumping up and rushing out of the busy establishment.

The men turned their heads and watched her leave. "Smooth move Kunzite, you made good headway there. Nothing like a good shouting match to get the juices going." Zoicite commented.

"You don't think she overacted just a bit. I mean I just wanted to know what his deal was. He was looking at her all shady-like."

Nephrite laughed deeply, "Dude over react? I think, all things considered she under reacted."

"Yeah seriously though man, you are wrong about Andrew. He is a great guy and if he decided to make a play for Minako he would have my full blessing. She isn't the same person she was when you were together on the moon. And besides, you have killed her, twice; she has the right to be pissed at you."

Kunzite sighed, "I am going to have to apologize aren't I? To both of them." Mamoru nodded yes and then jerked his head towards the soda fountain where Andrew was filling the area with napkins and straws. Kunzite squared his shoulders and marched up to the blonde.

"Hey man, I just want to say sorry for that. It wasn't fair to you and I over reacted." Andrew set the box he was holding down on the counter and leaned on his hip.

"Yeah Mina-chan said you reminded her of her ex boyfriend Ace and she takes her anger out on you. It's a tough break considering you are in love with her."

Kunzite scoffed, "I am not in love with her." Andrew raised his eye brows," That much anyways. Oh man I am such a jackass."

Andrew laughed deeply before throwing his arm around Kunzites shoulder and leading him back to the diner counter. "Don't worry about it. Minako is a great girl and she will realize that you are not the jerk that did the horrible things she remembers and she will come around. I would hate to be that guy!" Kunzite looked abashed before sitting down.

* * *

After the guys finally finished eating and arrived at Rei's, Kunzite searched out Minako and pulled her into the fire room.

"Listen Minako, I am sorry for the way I behaved. It was out of line and won't happen again." Minako watched him closely for a few seconds before shrugging nonchalantly.

"No big deal, its over and done with, let's just concentrate on the meeting." She went to sweep past him out the door but he grabbed her hand.

"I think we need to talk about what has happened." His stone gray eyes bore into her directly and she shook her head vigorously.

"No. I think we need to go and meet with the others like we are supposed to do. I don't want to talk about anything." She slipped her hand from his and silently left the room. He watched her go, the heat of the eternal fire behind him and his own shame heating him, leaving him uncomfortable and lonely.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter folks. I know it's been awhile since I updated but I have made a new march (as the year has already begun) resolution and decided I can't go to bed and or out Saturday night if I have not updated that week. Right now I have three toddlers (that's right three, God help me) and its hard to find time to shower and eat every day, let alone anything else. But in April my sister returned from Korea (she is in the US Army and is stationed in an un-family friendly camp) and gets her two kids back that I have had guardianship over for the last two years. I will then only have my daughter and will have lots more time to write. YAY

The Next chapter will have some Ami/Zoicite and some Rei thoughts. I hope you liked it!

Anyone want to Beta read my story? Please?

And finally: Is life in a yellow submarine really all fun and games?


	5. The Beginning of the End

Twisted Fate Chapter 5: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: insert something witty that I am too tired to think of here, claiming that I do not own anything Sailor Moon (except dvd's but that doesn't count.)

* * *

The meeting had been a waste of time; all of the meetings have been a waste of time. They all did the same thing every time; talk about where/when Jadeite could be in the Negaverse. None of them had answers, or any clue. The senshi kept grilling the Shittenou about the negaverse trying to come up with something thought to be insubstantial, but was important in locating the missing general. They had nothing and it was frustrating, and what was even more frustrating than all of that was no one had seen hide or hair of Setsuna since she left to go scouting for Jadeite. Everyone was certain that she would find the key to his crystallized hiding place.

Time seemed to be flying away, weeks passing in the blink of an eye and at the same time it seemed to be dragging; minutes passed like days. Boredom from the mundane task of working in jobs or going to school seemed to be taking its toll on everyone. Even Ami was getting antsy, ready to take some kind of action, any action really.

And Zoicite seemed the most anxious of all. Waiting was never something he was good at, but it was getting more and more frustrating by the day. Occasionally he would take a job at a club and spend a couple of hours letting the music play through his fingers and getting lost in the sights, sounds, and smells that makes up Tokyo after dark. Tonight was one of those nights, his fingers running across his turn tables seamlessly and moving to tweak the base and treble in the mixer. The air was heavy with the tangy sent of alcohol and the musty scent of those who were drinking it.

It was a good club, in fact one of the best ones in the Juuban district, and he had invited the whole gang to it. Figured they could all use something to take their minds of what seemed to be an impossible task. It was nearing midnight and he hadn't seen anyone except Minako and Makoto, both who had seemed thrilled at the thought of getting into the club and away from insanity for a night.

Zoicite sighed; he had hoped Ami would come tonight. He was fully capable of remembering everything that had occurred between them over a thousand years ago, sometimes he was too fully capable, painfully so. As much as he tried he couldn't convince himself that she wasn't perfect for him, true she was different than she was on the moon, but not in a bad way. She seemed more outgoing, if only slightly so, and more carefree. She told her opinion without being forced too, and then would defend them against scoff and ridicule. The Mercury he knew on the moon would do none of those things. He was impressed and intrigued by the varying sides of the senshi of Mercury.

He was scheduled for a break at 12:30 and a young DJ; Kyo, that Zoicite had found himself, would take over for an hour or so. Then Zoicite would take back over to settle the crowd down for the night and close the place out. It was important to play the right combination of music and mix to keep the crowd entertained but mellow. You didn't want them falling asleep and leaving before the bar closed but you didn't want them leaving at two rowdy and looking to release that energy. It was a fine line and Zoicite walked it well.

He was just playing his last song before break when he noticed her. She was tentively walking in, trying to fade into the background like a lost wallflower. It was impossible, he would be able to pick her out anywhere, the way her blue hair shined and brought out the deep irises of her eyes. The shy smiled, almost always tinged with pink lighting up her whole face and casting darkness and shadow on any other woman who had the misfortune to be standing near her. Slowly he nodded to Kyo to take over and Zoicite climbed down from the DJ stand and made his way through the bustling crowd on the dance floor. He didn't say anything to Minako or Makoto who waved at him as he passed, just inclining his head slighting. He stopped in front of Ami, who was looking down avoiding the eyes of the men who were trying to catch her eye. It took her a second to realize he was there, but when she looked up and saw him staring at her with a seriousness she didn't know he had, she felt a little scared and a little hopeful.

He reached out his hand and clasped her slightly and then with a little tug started to pull her to the dance floor. "Oh, Zoi-chan, I don't dance." She argued weakly, almost too low for him to hear.

He pulled her to the edge of the floor and then pressed her body to his, "You do tonight." He whispered in her ear and started to sway lighting back and forth with her head pressed just below his shoulder. Ami shuddered, though she was not in the least bit cold. They stayed like that for his entire break, swaying slowly together, wrapped into each other, nether one noticed that the songs were changing, and time was passing. The swayed to a slow mellow beat the only they can hear, a sharp contrast to the loud pumping techno music that pulsed from the speakers.

Kunzite and Nephrite who had walked in unnoticed behind Ami watched as the couple swayed together across the room. "How in the hell does he do it? Ami is dancing, DANCING with him and I can't even get Minako to say two things to me that doesn't have anything to do senshi business." Kunzite sighed deeply and took a large swill from his scotch.

Nephrite smiled, "Now you are being over dramatic. She has said plenty to you. Remember at the Crown Arcade? None of that had to do with senshi business. And then there had been dinner last week, she asked you to pass the salt. I think all in all, she is being pretty nice to you."

"Yeah she's being nice, a little bit too nice. Like how you treat someone you detest but can't let anyone know. She use to fight with me and get mad and throw things and was passionate." Kunzite let his eyes slid over to the side where he knew Minako and Makoto were sitting with a couple of their friends from school, mostly boys, go figure.

"She still does those things, just last week she threw her heel at Zoicite when he made fun of Sailor V." Nephrite winced at the memory, "Her aims good to, I think that heel print is still embedded in Zoi's arm."

"Yeah but you remember that when I came to Zoicite's defense and said something about Sailor V, she just shrugged and said that everyone was entitled to their own opinions. She doesn't treat me the same as everyone else."

Nephrite tried not to roll his eyes at his first in command, but really Kunzite over reacted sometimes. For crying out loud he had killed her more than once, how fast did he expect her to forgive him? Nephrite honestly thought the fact that they weren't being shot with a wide array of magically inclined weapons anytime they walked in the room was a huge achievement. Nephrite was trying to befriend the girls, all of them, before making any decision on how he felt about any of them, Makoto in particular. A part of him still loved her, the her that she had been on the moon; but there was another part who looked at her now, and the changes that have occurred from living numerous lives and wasn't sure if he could love her again. He just knew that he didn't love her yet, because she isn't who she was and he doesn't know who she is. It seemed complicated, even to him, but for now he was completely content being her friend.

Across the room Minako and Makoto watched Ami and Zoicite with increasing fascination. "Go ahead with your bad self Ami!" Makoto shouted into the crowd. She and Minako sighed as they watched the pair sway, completely absorbed in each other.

"That's so romantic. Zoicite's good for her don't you think? They have an amazing bond between them, I can sense and see it." Minako said while shoving a handful of bar nuts into her mouth. The guy that had been eyeing her, waiting to ask her to dance, backed away slightly, as she sprayed bits of food everywhere, continuing to talk. "I want that kind of bond; they don't know it yet but they are destined for each other."

Makoto giggled, "Maybe if you ate like a lady and not a cow you could find that bond. Seriously woman, chew with your mouth closed, and no talking with food in your mouth. You just scared off a mega-hottie with your disgustingness." Minako stuck out her tongue before shoving another handful in her mouth, chewing loudly. "Can you really sense a bond between Ami and Zoicite? Can you do it with anyone?"

Minako nodded and then glanced around making sure no one could hear them, though it would have been closed to impossible to in the club as loud as it was. "Yeah, everyone has bonds that seem to radiate off of them in colors if I choose to look for them. Yellow ones are generally friendship and red is platonic love bonds and gold are destined relationships. The senshi have silver bonds to each other, except Haruka and Michiru have a changing color between silver and gold, like a kaleidoscope. Mamoru and Usagi have the brightest Gold I have ever seen and when I look at it, it is almost blinding in its beauty. Rei has the fewest bonds off of her. There is one each for us, the inner senshi, and one slightly lighter for each of the outer senshi. She is getting the beginning of red bonds for our three resident Shittenou. There is a strong red one to her grandfather. And as the rest of the senshi, a strong and bright pink one to Usagi, that leads off to Mamoru, almost as if they are one person." Minako stopped there, sighed, wondering whether or not to tell Makoto about the torn Gold bond that floated helplessly around Rei, broken and not completely repairable. "But that's it, that's the only bonds she carries. But that doesn't mean she can't create new bonds as she meets new people and introduces them into her life, but for now she has the few."

Makoto nodded, hanging onto every word Minako was saying. They hadn't really talked about any of this before, though they all knew Minako was the actual Goddess of Love reincarnate, and would proclaim expressions of love between passing strangers, none of them gave some serious thought to what she could do. "Do you see the bonds always, like glimmering strings passing all over the place? Or is it selected people or what? How does it work? You said Rei had the least bonds you have ever seen, who has the most?"

"Usagi, Usagi by far has the most. Almost everyone she meets, she forms a bond with. Something deep with inside her, loves those people and cares what happens to them, though she may never see them again. That's why she will be such a good queen; she honestly cares for everyone, no matter whom, or what they are." Minako paused and took a sip of the soda she was drinking.

"I don't see them all the time, though I could if I wanted to. I can turn it on and off or focus on a particular person. Or it turns itself on when I am emotionally distressed or weak and can't get up the power to block them. We all have bonds, the average person has usually 30 strong bonds and 100 or so weak ones. When they all are showing themselves it looks like an unusually colorful spider web. We have slightly less as senshi, I think because we focus our attention on each other and keeping the world safe, but we each have red and yellow ones to Andrew and to Naru and others."

Makoto nodded, "That makes sense, I can tell when it's going to rain, and I feel the woods, and trees talking to me, Muttering secrets. It would only make sense for you to be able to detect love." Makoto paused, wanting to ask about her bonds but not wanting to ask at the same time. She stole a glance back towards the bar where the two unoccupied Shittenou sat, talking. She wasn't entirely sure what she felt towards the silent general Nephrite, but she knew she wasn't going to write anything off or jump into anything without knowing one hundred percent who she was now and who he was now. Some things were worth waiting on, and in her book the kind of love the Mamoru and Usagi, or even Haruka and Michiru had was one of those things.

"Come on Makoto, let's dance, I need to dance." Minako grabbed Makoto's hand and lead her to the floor where they engaged in something that _could_ be described as dancing. They both like inhabitation of dancing and letting themselves go with the music and just enjoying themselves.

Kunzite watched the pair of girls move into the crowded dance floor until it almost swallowed them up and continued to stare and they moved their limbs loosely and freely, not caring what others thought. They were soon joined by Ami as Zoicite moved back onto the DJ podium, goofy smile in place. Ami, who surprisingly loved dancing with them laughed as she too threw her arms up and spun in time with the music.

He lowered his empty glass, and set it upon the bar, not gesturing for a refill, as he had previously done that evening when emptying his drink. He took out his wallet and threw some bills silently on the counter before briefly dropping his hand on Nephrites shoulder and nodding at Zoicite, then turning around and walking out of the bar.

What he didn't notice was the pair of cornflower blue eyes following his every move out of the club.

* * *

Kunzite decided to walk to the apartment. It was a clear night and he needed to clear his head. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he turned west; away from his apartment building and towards the Shrine that Rei was both working and living at. While living there he had found peace meditating in the Cherry Blossom Garden that ran along the back hill of the shrine. In the middle of all the tree's there was a small stone bench and it was here that Kunzite sought out. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that it wasn't until he was reaching the spot that opened up into the small clearing that he heard soft weeping. He slowed down and peered through the leaves and flowers to see the senshi of Mars curled up on the bench, crying.

Kunzite, paused, not sure whether or not to walk forward and comfort the girl or turn and tail it out of there as fast as possible. He had never seen Rei so much as tear up at anything, let alone all out cry. It was more intimidating than her in full senshi gear and fire in her hands. He sucked up his pride and moved forward, he had begun to think Rei as a friend and didn't want her sitting alone crying. "Rei is everything ok?"

Rei jerked her head up fast and popped to her feet. "Sorry Kunzite-san. I didn't realize you were visiting tonight. I can make you a cup of tea if you would like while you visit. Or if you want I can retire inside and leave you be. That's what you will want to do, so I bid you good night and will see you tomorrow at the senshi meeting." Bowing lightly she made to turn away towards the shrine.

Kunzite reached out and caught her wrist. "Rei, what's wrong, you can talk to me." Rei shook her head, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her Shinto robes.

"I can't tell you because I don't even know myself. I haven't thought of Jadeite in years really, didn't really even think if him much when he was under Beryl's control and we were fighting him. Now after years of being ok, getting over what had happened on the moon, and I am over it, I find out he is alive but we can't get to him because we don't know where he is or how he is. I have accepted being alone; in fact I have taken a vow to the Shinto Shrine and yes to Usagi. I don't want to be with him, but I want to find him. I want to laugh with him again or read a book he told me would be good, like it was on the moon. I want to be friends with him, I don't know if I could ever want more than that but I know for now I want my friend back."

Rei wringed her hands nervously in each other, not sure what to do. "Man, you ramble on when you're nervous!" Kunzite smiled at Rei, who huffed out a breath loudly, "its okay to be confused Rei, this whole mess is confusing. There's these people who at one time loved each other greatly before one set turned and killed the other. Then they fought a war against each other as enemies and death befell the betraying group. Finally they are thrust onto one another and told to be friends. All you know is you loved this person, and then hated them and now you know them again, and you are not sure what you think of this new person who is an odd mix of the person you loved and some new person. It's hard for any of to be completely rational. Besides Ami and Zoicite who seem to be completely at ease with each other and I think that's more frustrating than the fact Minako won't even speak to me."

Rei smiled at her friend, "You know I hadn't thought of it like that, but yeah it's amazing we all are sane still. You're a good friend Kunzite and thanks for listening to me."

Kunzite smiled widely, "You're my friend Rei, and I would listen to you anytime you need to talk." Rei smiled and began to disappear into the trees heading inside the shrine. "Hey Rei," she stopped and turned back, "Whether you love him again or just want to be his friend when he returns, Jadeite will be a lucky guy."

Rei grinned, "And you just have to give Mina-chan some time. She remembered everything before the rest of us even remembered we were senshi. She fought alone and sometimes it's hard for her to remember, even after all this time that she doesn't have to anymore. But once she finally gets over the initial heartache I think everything will be ok." Kunzite smiled at Rei's back as made her way inside. He knew this is where he needed to be tonight. He thought he was going to get his first full night of sleep since he returned seven and half months ago.

* * *

It was a little shorter than normal but it was the best place I can think of to stop. We are almost caught up to Chapter one and then we will move into the finding Jadeite, who I can't wait to bring back. To warn everyone I have decided that there will be one major character death and debating whether or not that particular character will somehow come back. It's hard to kill someone off, oh well must be done. Other quick note I just wanted to remind everyone that not all couples will make it as a couple. I think it's too "perfect" to have four inner senshi and four Shittenou and they come together. (Though I want to write one of those, AU soon.) I think most of those who live will all end up with someone, just not maybe who you think... (But I will take thoughts on who should and shouldn't end up together).

Does anyone want to be an editor for this story? Just PM me and let me know!

Question of the week: Do you know the muffin Man? (I love muffins and am out of mix).

Always; Aphrodite


	6. Wishing You a Rose of a Birthday!

Twisted Fate Chapter 6: Wishing You a Rose of a Birthday

Thanks to SailorAshes and for being such amazing reviewers! I promised I would have this up Saturday, I had a rare child free night but instead of writing and resting, as was my plan, I spent the night running over several counties looking for my cell phone which I lost a total of 3 times that night. It was a long one, so after finally getting home at 4am (due to time change) I just fell asleep and forgot to write some. I'm SORRY! But here it is today, please still love me!

Disclaimer: I own everything you see on these here pages, BAZINGA, you just got played; I don't own any of it, just a prehistoric cell phone and a framed picture of my great great grandparents, (who by the way were not famous or important in any way so it's not really valuable, except to my family so you wouldn't want it. Unless we're related, then I will sell it for $100 ^_-)

* * *

Usagi's twentieth birthday was quickly approaching and the groups of friends were really getting into planning her surprise party at The Crowd Arcade. The group still ate there occasionally but it was no longer their normal place of recreation as it had been in their youth. Makoto thought that it would make Usagi smile and happy to spend a carefree afternoon, relieving the days of being a teenager.

Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako were shopping for decorations at the local market. "Should we do the whole party in little pink bunnies? Or Moons?" Makoto asked as she shifted through oddly decorated paper plates. Rei looked up from where she was holding a set of Red plates and a stack of flame plates. "Rei, this party is for Usagi not for you. Put down the red and get looking at something sickeningly girly."

Rei huffed as she dropped the plates back in the bin, "Why don't we…" She didn't get to finish before a squeal erupted from the next isle.

"Guys, come and look what Ami and I found, it's perfect!" Makoto and Rei exchanged a look before heading into the next isle. There on the wall, a whole sections worth were Sailor Senshi party decorations. "Isn't it great? It will be like our own personal joke during the whole party! Usagi would love them."

Ami, who was currently holding a Sailor Mercury table decoration, looked up, "Did you know that there were senshi memorabilia out there?"

"Oh Ami, you worry too much, there has been Sailor V stuff forever. I even posed for the Manga cover art. It was kind of ironic really." The rest of the group stared at Minako. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No we were just wondering when you learned what ironic meant." Rei smirked. Minako picked up the Sailor Jupiter cups in front of her and chucked them at Rei. "I am in University Rei, I know things." Rei just raised her eyebrows, "Ok so it was that western singer, Alanis Morresette's song. Shut Up Rei."

The other three girls laughed and the group debated on what senshi got what to be on what decorations. The group walked out of the party supply store, loaded down with bags. "I still think we should have gotten all Sailor V stuff. She loved Sailor V when she was in high school."

"I think that finally deciding on mostly Tuxedo Mask memorabilia was the most appropriate choice. It also has the distinct ability to make Mamoru mortified for most of the party." Ami piped in.

"Yeah and it will make Mamoru-Chan embarrassed to, specially the one of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask kissing!" Makoto remarked. Rei and Ami dropped their heads while Minako nodded in agreement.

"Can you believe we willingly agreed to go out in public with these two?" Rei mumbled to Ami who giggled quietly. The girls made their way to the Crown Arcade, bags in tow, where they were storing most of the stuff until the party.

"So do you think Andrew has any idea what he got himself into when he agreed to letting us use the place?" Makoto asked as the group pushed into the arcade.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you all were coming here today!" The four girls pulled up short as Usagi bounded up to them, chocolate Ice cream cone in hand. Quickly the girls stuffed their bags behind their backs, "Whatcha got there?"

"Andrew ran out of some stuff and asked us to grab it for him. We thought you were going out with Mamoru-San today?"

Usagi frowned a little, "He had to go to school for something, so our beach trip got pushed back until tomorrow." Ami sighed, a little perturbed.

"I wish he would have called and let us know you weren't leaving today!"

"Eh? Why's that Ami-Chan?" Ami looked nervously around before answering.

"Because if we would have known you were all alone this morning we would have invited you to go shopping with us. That's all."

Usagi nodded, happily eating her cone, "It's okay guys, he will be here in a bit to pick me up. We're going to the movies; it's a foreign film, with sub titles and all. Foreign films, and romantic getaways; I feel so grown up!"

Minako smiled, "That's because you are grown up Usagi." Usagi beamed brightly.

"Oh look Mamoru's here. We are leaving really early in the morning so I won't see you for a week, when we get back! I'll miss you, bye girls!"

Usagi, running backwards and waving madly, rushed to Mamoru's car, surprisingly only tripping once. Once she was safe in the car, and it speeding down the road, the girls all let out a collective breath. "Well that was a close call, let's get this stuff stored away before she realizes she forgot something and comes back." Rei motioned for the girls to follow her. They all passed behind the counter where Andrew was filling a drink order.

"Hey girls, the office is unlocked, you'll find an empty shelf you can store all that on." After depositing their load they made their way back to the grill counter.

"Hey Andrew Thanks for letting us do this. You have been such a big help." Andrew smiled at Minako.

"It's really no problem. Usagi is like a sister to me, I would do anything for her. But I am afraid I couldn't get my sisters Karaoke machine for the party."

"That's not a problem, you know what they say; There's more than one way to milk a dog. We can get it somewhere else!"

"Minako, seriously can you ever get anything right? THERE IS MORE THAN ONE WAY TOO SKIN A CAT." Rei exploded from next to her.

"Why would anyone want to skin a cat? That's just mean, and I am telling Artemis when he and Luna get back."

Rei's eye twitched, "YOU MAKE NO SENSE WOMAN! Who do you know that milks a dog?"

"Oh my friend Yumi's dog just had puppies but the dog is really sick so they have to milk her to feed the puppies. It's quite funny and there are different ways of doing it." The other three girls and Andrew just stared at Minako for a few minutes.

"I, you, who, WHAT?!" Rei jumped up from her seat.

Ami rested her hand lightly on Rei's shoulder. "Is it really worth it Rei, she will just be worst next time."

"Yeah she'll be talking about milking a chicken after dark or something." Makoto interjected between laughs.

"I don't know anyone with chickens though." Mina supplied.

Ami dropped her head and counted to ten for she turned and addressed Andrew, "Don't worry about the Karaoke machine; Zoicite-Chan can get one for us from a club. I'll ask him tonight when we go to the movies."

"Movies huh? I hope you have fun Ami-San." Andrew replied back before going to the back to get the girls their usual lunches. They spent the next two hours planning the party and then parted ways for the evening.

* * *

After the movie Usagi and Mamoru decided to talk a stroll through the park before Usagi had to get home. She nuzzled her head onto his shoulder and sighed as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Mamo-chan, do you ever wonder what it's like for them?"

Mamoru looked down at the top of Usagi's Ordangoed hair, "Wonder what what's like for whom?"

"What it is like for the senshi and Shittenou. They give up everything to be devoted to us. It doesn't seem fair that they are all so lonely, minus Michiru and Haruka of course. I want them all to have this kind of happiness, like we have."

Mamoru walked in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what Usagi asked. "I think they are happy in their own sense. Haruka and Michiru have found happiness with each other, and I think that is like ours. And it seems to me Zoicite and Ami are on their way to being happy, did you know they had a date tonight? Just the two of them."

"Oh really?! Ami didn't tell me, that's so nice. Why do you think she seems to have forgiven Zoicite faster than the other girls?"

"Well for one, Zoicite has gotten along best with all of the girls', I think he's more on their level maturity wise. Well except for maybe Ami, who out strips us all. The other is Ami is exceptionally rational and her mind wouldn't let her hold on to a grudge against someone, who in all accounts, is innocent. Because, in the end, they are innocent. I know what it's like to be brainwashed by the Negaverse. A part of it **is** you, the evil feeding on all the negative emotions you have ever had and intensifying them so there is this raw hate eating you from the inside out. You have a small sense of what was, maybe even the nagging feeling that something isn't right, but none of that can get past the hate, and fear, and pain the Evil is pushing inside of you. So it becomes unimportant, an annoying gnat gnawing at the back of your mind. You can't but help to act on these emotions, there really isn't stopping them."

The two dropped into silence for awhile, walking along a foot path that passed by a small lake. A cool breeze rustled the leaves in the trees and the end of Usagi's hair. She stopped in the middle of a small foot bridge and pushed herself up on her tip toes, pressing a kiss to Mamoru's cheek.

"I didn't realize that it was like that for you. That essentially you went through the same thing. I wondered how you could have forgiven them so quickly, and now I realize it's because you were them. I'm sorry love."

Mamoru smiled widely before wrapping his arms around Usagi, holding her in place. "Just give the girls some time and they will be okay. Things might not turn out they way you want them to, but they will turn out the way they are meant to, you just have to remember that Usa-ko." Sighing Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's chest and they stayed like that, too absorbed in each other to notice the world passing by.

* * *

Makoto and Minako walked down the busy Tokyo Street, ducking occasionally behind trees, and larger people passing them on the street. "Why didn't Rei want to spy on Ami and Zoi-chan with us?" Minako asked as the pair quickly jumped in an ally way as Zoicite bent down to tie his shoe.

"You mean besides the fact that she thinks stalking is a bit over-zealous?" Makoto retorted as the duo slipped from the ally and tried to walk inconspicuously behind a large American tourist. "Kunzite and Rei had dinner plans tonight."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Minako stopped walking completely. Makoto threw her hand over Minako's mouth and pulled her behind a parked Toyota.

"Shhh"

Ami and Zoicite, walking close enough that their hands were brushing against each others, jumped and turned quickly to look behind them.

"Did that sound like Minako to you Ami-Chan?" Ami squinted towards the crowd of people rushing to get past them in one direction or the other.

"It did sound like Minako. I wonder if she and Makoto are tailing us, it is something they would do."

Zoicite looked into the crowd also, trying to pick out the familiar blonde and brunette heads of his friends. "Why wouldn't Rei be with them? And could they have made it this fair without detection?" Zoicite doubted it, he saw Minako fall down walking down the hall and Makoto yell without quail at people who did stupid things on TV, there was no way they could make it this far without being found out.

"You forget that they are both senshi, when they want to be they can be completely invisible. And Rei has plans with Kunzite tonight, so she would be too busy."

"Rei and Kunzite? Rei, the I have vowed off men and was once engaged sort of with Jadeite Rei? And Kunzite, Mr. I am stoic and silent except when I let my heart leap and do the talking and am completely in love with Minako Kunzite? Why are they going to dinner together, just yesterday Kunzite was talking about Minako? And what would Jadeite think if we go through all this trouble and hey you don't even get a shot to make it up to Rei, she has moved on to your friend, brother, ally, and leader. Yeah that will go over well."

Ami sighed, "It's not a date. Since Kunzite stayed at Rei's shrine they have became really good friends. I think they are working out personal issues together. Rei won't talk on it much but I think she is really conflicted and for whatever reason she feels like she can tell Kunzite."

"But I thought her and Minako were best friends?"

Ami nodded, "They are but their hearts are in different places right now. I am not sure Minako could understand what Rei is going through. Most of us, all of us really except Minako, accepted and eventually got over what happened on the Moon, it was after all not your fault. Though I think both Rei and I got over it before we knew about the brain washing. But for Minako, for whatever reason doesn't seem to have the ability at the moment to move on. She, who has had her memories the longest, and fought the hardest in some aspects, still carries this burning hate for what happened, and it is eating her soul away slowly. I think that's why the heart snatches didn't go after her at first. Rei, who has no hate in her, no real hate anyways, is confused by her vow to the Shinto priestess hood and these new conflicting feelings she has for the lost Shittenou. Only time will tell how it will play out, but for now I think it is good she has a friend who she can talk to."

Zoicite nodded, "So Minako hates us huh? To me it seems like she just hates Kunz… I mean after all she is harshly nice to him."

"I don't think she actually hates him or you at all. I think she hates that she allowed herself, in her mind, be duped. She is supposed to know if bonds are true and real; and she thinks she got that one wrong; therefore her ability in some way was undermined."

Zoicite snorted, "I didn't think she was that deep. What about Makoto, what made her forgive so easily? Is she ready to give Nephrite a shot?"

"She has accepted what happened, but I am not sure about giving anyone a second shot. She is different than on the Moon. She isn't as trusting, and a little more aggressive and louder. I think she is willing to be his friend and get to know him now. To be honest, I think he is the same way. He doesn't love her anymore, and I am not saying he can't or won't again; but at this moment there is a quaint friendship growing there and that's the best anyone could ask for."

Zoicite stopped walking and turned towards Ami. Grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him; he leaned down and asked in her ear; "And you Ami. How do you feel about us?"

Ami shivered a little, "I am completely aware that you have no voluntary part in what happened so long ago. I am enjoying getting to know you now. But I am also different than I was then Zoi-chan; I am not only Mercury, fourth in command of the Princess' Guard."

"You never were just Mercury, fourth in command of the Princess' Guard. You were beautiful and smart and made me think and appreciate things I took for granted. And I am completely aware you are not the same person. Now you stand up for yourself more, you take indicative to talk to people and interact as friends, not just fellow soldiers. Your eyes are just a bit darker blue and your hair just a bit lighter. Your eyes twinkle when you talk of your friends and grow misty when you talk about Usagi. You smile more and it lights up a room completely. I love the you that you are now Ami, more; if that's even possible than I loved the you that you were then."

"Oh Zoicite." Ami whispered as he placed a small chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"OH that was so sweet, way to go Zoi-chan!" The pair broke apart to see Minako and Makoto standing just five feet behind them, clapping wildly.

"Yeah, you two were really into each other, Minako and I have been standing here for like 10 minutes listening."

Zoicite threw his arm around Ami, "Come on Ami-Chan lets get away from these peeping Tom's."

* * *

Makoto and Minako walked back slowly to the apartment Makoto kept. "Do you think what they said was true, that I have a hate I can't get rid of?"

Makoto was quite for a few minutes. She did in fact agree with Ami but she also didn't want to offend Minako.

"Truthfully?" Minako nodded. "Yeah. I mean you know it wasn't their fault, that they couldn't help it but you still hold all of this animosity towards what is seemly just Kunzite. I know it's hard to forgive but it's also healing. I am not saying fall madly in love with him again, but at least try and be friends once more. It is the only fair thing. You didn't hold it against Mamoru, or Nephrite or Zoicite; and I highly doubt you hold it against Jadeite when he gets back, why are you holding it against Kunzite?"

Minako nodded, of course they were right, but what was she going to do about it. "I just feel like a part of me died forever that night. I am not sure if I can ever get it back."

"But isn't it worth trying?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah I guess it is. I will try and talk to Kunzite sometime soon. Meet you at the Arcade at 2 for more party planning."

Makoto nodded and hugged her friend. "Yeah. Good night Minako."

* * *

Makoto was pulling out a pot roast she had cooked while out during the day. She was ready to just sit and relax with a good TV show when a loud knock came from her door. Sighing, she took off her apron and oven mitts while walking to her front hall. "Minako what did you forget?" She asked while pulling the door open. "Oh, Hi Ami! What are you doing here?"

Ami smiled brightly, "I just had the most wonderful date and had to share it with my best friend, even if she is a sneak."

Makoto blushed and then grinning she pulled Ami into her living room and plopped her on the couch. "I want all the details but first let me put my roast away and get some gossip food out!" Makoto rushed into the kitchen and the back out in under ten minutes with popcorn, chocolate chip cookies, grapes and apple slices, a couple of pops and a bottle of water.

Ami giggle, she was glad to have a friend like Makoto to talk to. "Well, first he has the most amazingly soft lips." And for the rest of the night quite sighs followed by loud giggles could be heard from in between two close friends.

* * *

Minako managed to avoid both Rei and Kunzite for the remainder of the week. She knew she needed to talk to Kunzite but couldn't get up the courage to do it yet, and now Usagi's birthday is tomorrow and it didn't look like it was getting done before then. She wasn't completely sure why she was avoiding Rei, besides the hurt that came from finding out that your best friend didn't think they could confide in you. She finished hanging the last Tuxedo Mask banner from the ceiling at the Crown Arcade, "Wishing You a Rose of a Birthday!"

She stepped off the stool to look at their handiwork. The room looked like Tuxedo's threw up everywhere, it was perfect. "So Minako, what are you doing tonight? I thought you might want to go to the new Gerald Butler movie?" Andrew asked tentatively from the counter.

Minako, if she had been in any kind of mind, would have realized that Andrew was asking her to see a chick flick, something guys only do when they really like a girl; and something Minako had been waiting for Andrew to do for years. But she wasn't in any kind of mind, for some reason the thought of going to a movie with Andrew wasn't as appealing as it use to be.

"No thanks Andrew. I think I need to go and see Rei, maybe some other time. Thanks again for the help, see you tomorrow Andrew." Minako called as she rushed out of the store towards the Shrine.

Andrew watched as she rushed down the street. He always knew that she had a thing for him when she was younger but he must have waited too long. He didn't think her heart even remotely lay with him anymore. Andrew grabbed his coat, shut off the lights, and walked out the door shutting it firmly behind him, locking it tightly. Glancing up the street in the direction Minako ran off in. Next time he found someone like her, he wasn't going to wait.

* * *

A sudden urge ran through Minako to see Rei and talk to her and she ran the six miles to Rei's Shrine. Short of breath, she landed at the top of the stairs clutching her side. She paused, leaning up against a Cherry blossom tree to catch her breath. Rei stepped out into the cooling night air as Minako stood back up. "Are you done avoiding my now then Minako?" She asked as she turned towards the gardens, and her favorite stone bench.

Following Rei, Minako completely forgot that she ran all the way there just to see Rei. "Avoiding you? Haven't you been avoiding me to Rei? Couldn't you have talked to me about how you feel about the Shittenou coming back, how you feel about Jadeite? I am your best friend, you could have told me anything. I tell you everything."

Rei remained silent as she sat gracefully on the bench. Minako collapsed in a puddle at her feet, like a haughty five year old. "Do you really tell me everything Minako? Think about it, have we, even once, talked about how we felt since the Shittenou returned? Have we talked about what it was like for you to fight in England basically alone? I didn't know how to broach a subject so seemingly taboo to you. I love you Minako, but could you have talked to me open mindedly?"

"I think I could have but you didn't even give me a chance. I think I could have helped you. I think its great Ami and Zoicite are together, they were meant to be. I think it's wonderful that you and Makoto can move on. I just want to be here for you Rei, you're my best friend and I love you. It hurts knowing that you didn't think you could come to me for anything."

Rei smiled, "I love you to Minako. And from now I will come to you for anything and everything. I was just trying to protect you from more pain. You have to confront your own problems Minako. I wish I could help you."

"I know Rei, but it's something I have to do I guess. After Usagi's party, tomorrow is a time for partying and fun. Do you think Usagi will be surprised when she and Mamoru get back from the beach in the morning?"

Rei snorted, "I think if we can't pull one over on Usagi we have bigger problems than a ruined surprise party. I swear sometimes she is thicker than a negaverse Youma."

"Rei, be nice, she is your princess after all and future Queen." Minako laughed.

"That is nice, and she's not Queen yet." Rei smiled wickedly, "So I will get my licks in while I can!" The girls' laughter floated up in the night sky, content and happy.

* * *

Okay that's it folks. We are now caught up to chapter one and so if you need to, reread that one now and then continue on to the next chapter when it's posted.

Question of the week (err should it be chapter?) Why is it so hard and take so long to lose weight when it seems to take no time at all to gain it? I gained it just fine when I got pregnant with my daughter, and kept on gaining, now she's going on three and I can't seem to lose any, just gain more. Blah

Thanks everyone, and remember a kind reader is a kind reviewer! So please leave a kind review! Thanks!


	7. The Shadows

Twisted Fate Chapter 7:

Minako sighed and leaned against the door she had just closed. Her heart felt a little lighter and everything didn't seem so grim. Smiling she headed up the stairs to her apartment. About half way up the stairs her communicator went off. Glancing around she pulled a watch type thing from her pocket and flipped open the face, which had a Moon and the Venus symbol intertwined.

"Yeah what is it Usagi, you could have called my cell you know, a lot less inconspicuous. Did you have fun at the party?"

Usagi's face lit up, "It was great! I love the decorations, I saved some to kee. HEY" The watch tore from Usagi's face and Mamoru's pushed into the screen.

"We are calling because Setsuna wants everyone to meet at the shrine right now. She has some information."

"Really? That's great, let's hope she has found Jadeite. I can be there in 20 if I run." Minako stuffed the watch back in her wallet as she turned and jogged back down the stairs. Pushing the buildings door open she jumped slightly at Kunzite who was lifting his hand to knock. "Long time no see, what are you doing back here? Or did you never leave?"

"I was waiting to see if the light in your apartment came on so I know that you got up there safe when Nephrite called me to meet everyone at the shrine."

Minako raised an eyebrow elegantly, "Was something going to jump me as I walked up the stairs? I only live on the third floor. And how was I going to hear you knock?"

Kunzite smiled sheepishly, "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." Minako laughed lightly, "Come on let's get to the shrine. I am excited to see what Setsuna's found." Minako linked her arm loosely through his and pulled him down the street. Kunzite thought to question the sudden change in mood but decided not to push his luck and just went with the flow.

"Isn't it exciting to finally have something to do? I hope Setsuna has something good, I think its time for some action, don't you?" Kunzite just nodded and started to jog so he could keep up with Minako, who had started to skip. It was hard to jog and skip while linking arms, but Kunzite managed it, not wanting to relinquish the feeling of their skin brushing. This was the nicest Minako has been to him in the nine months since his return.

They made it just outside of the twenty minutes.

* * *

The Shrine's fire reading room was packed and overheated, but a murmur of excitement buzzed heavily in the air. The group seemed to sit on pins and needles. Kunzite and Minako rushed through the door, "Okay, we're here, lets get the show on the road!"

"We're waiting on Setsuna, Usagi, and Mamoru still." Rei spoke up from where she was squished between Ami and Makoto. Minako bounced over and dropped down with her fellow inner senshi. Kunzite moved over to stand with his fellow Shittenou, each group unknowingly forming small solid units. Michiru and Hotaru stood to the side, looking slightly out of place without the usual stoic form of Haruka. Each group solid, each group separate, never occurring to themselves to cross paths and form one big group.

Usagi bounced in, skipping gaily with pulling an equally happy, if not as bouncy, Mamoru behind her. "Where's Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"She's coming, said she had to grab something first and then she will be along. Is there anything here to eat Rei? I am starving." Rei shook her head before moving softly from the room to return with popcorn and soda pop for the group. With Mamoru and Usagi there, the group unknowingly came together, eating and discussing with new vigor the rescue of Jadeite. And that's how Setsuna found them, laughing and munching on popcorn. She entered in the room silent, motioning out the door to something to wait. She watched them, merge into one, hopeful and happy, and almost complete. She sighed, it was time.

"You all are ready." The group stopped laughing and talking and turned quickly to the door. Nephrite narrowed his eyes into a scowl, Setsuna was always the only one who could ever sneak up on him, the stars as much her ally as his. She was smiling brightly at those in the room, which in itself was an oddity.

"Ready for what Setsuna-chan?" Makoto asked, as she lowered her hand, full of popcorn. Setsuna smiled and motioned behind her out the door and Haruka slunk into the room. Michiru and Hotaru jumped up and ran to Haruka, both showering her with hugs and kisses.

"Alright, the whole team is together again, well almost. So Setsuna, how do we get Jadiete back?" Usagi questioned.

"It took along time, and a lot of cashed in favors, but I believe I have found him in what is known as Death Canyon in the Nether World. It is a complex maze of cliffs and hills over ran with Youma that not even Beryl would have used. It is going to be along and grueling journey. You should know that there is a raising the youma, for a lack of better world organization, that is also looking for Jadiete. They plan on bring the Nega Verse back, and are hoping to have Jadiete lead them. They plan on, after taking over the Nega Verse and whole of the Nether Realms, to push their efforts outward. They plan on taking Earth, and then into other dimensions."

Setsuna studied the group as they turned to each other, mouths agape. Minako raised her hand, like a kid in school, "How are we suppose to get into the Nega Verse? And how do you know all of that? And once we are there, how will we know where to go?"

"I have an ally in the Nega Verse, a youma, who has turned into what I believe, is called a double agent. She has helped me greatly on getting maps and detailed descriptions of things inside. She will guide you through the Nega Verse, as best as she can, without getting caught; though I plan on having you fully prepared before leaving. As far as getting you there; I am the Guardian of Time and the keeper of the Gate. I can get you anywhere, anytime. I think you should leave in two weeks. We have lots to learn both from our maps and I hope from our new allies who have once walked freely in the Nega Verse."

She turned towards the three former generals, eyebrows raised. "We will tell you everything we can, but as you said; the youma who roam there were hardly in cahoots with the likes of us. We didn't venture far into Death Canyon and for good reason. No sane person would go near those hills if they didn't have to." Zoicite voiced.

"You thought you were sane back then? Heaven help us when you go mad!" Makoto whispered behind her hand.

"We were sane compared to the youma we are going to meet. They are vicious, they don't kill because its an order or by draining someone's energy. They kill because they find it fun and sporty. They rip people apart, tears out organs, and then as a second thought will drain what remaining energy remains in their prey. Killing is their primary goal, not living, not even life itself, just death of others." Nephrite paused, bringing his drink slowly to his lips, "They were called the shadows by those of us that lived far enough away to be foolish with our thoughts and words. Though the name fits them well."

The silence that fell onto the group was heavy and thick; seemingly filling the room. Minako shifted uneasily in her seat, "Well, that just sucks. I was kind of hoping to you know, pop in, grab him, and then pop back out. Easy come, easy go."

"Did you really think it would be that easy? We are going to the NegaVerse not Club Med." Makoto pointed out.

"One could hope. I mean I knew it was a long shot, that it would properly be dangerous but this, this is extraordinary. How are we to accomplish such a task.? To find him before others, who are more familiar with the area and far more dangerous? It seems, impossible." Minako lifted her hands helplessly.

"How could you think this task was impossible, with everything we have done, and everything we have defeated before. What is extraordinary is what we can do and who we are. We are the Senshi, we have died numerous times, defended galaxies, and defeated evil. Those that are called the Shadows should fear us, because we are the light."

The group fell silent once again, weighing the meaning of Rei's speech, absorbing the heartening of it. The powerful message joining the groups together as one.

Zoicite whistled, effectively ruining the moment. "Wow Rei, you could ride a horse and give a pep talk worthy of Brave Heart." Rei cut her eyes over to Zoicite and Nephrite clapped his hand down on the young mans shoulder, silencing him.

Makoto hid a giggle behind a cough, " Though Zoicite has little to no tack, I would agree with him. Wow Rei, the faith you have in us is amazing and it makes me feel like we can beat anything; ya know?"

Rei turned her large violet eyes towards Makoto, "That's because we can, we have Usagi." Rei was crushed under a violent hug as the aforementioned future queen glommed down on the senshi of Mars. "Usagi GET OFF OF ME! What are you doing? I take it back, if we have to follow this meatball head into battle, we are sure to loose. I can't believe we lasted this long. Someone help me." Usagi held on for dear life, tears leaking from under her closed lids.

"Too late Rei, you already said it, You can't take it back. Thank you so much!" Mamoru pried Usagi's arms off of Rei and she turned to him, eyes still shedding silent tears. "There isn't any 12 other people I would want to go with me, to help me."

Pluto cleared her throat, "Well Usagi, the thing is it will just be you, Mamoru, the inners and the Shittenou. Our presense," she indicated Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, "is needed here while you are away. For all of us to leave would leave the Earth defenseless. The portals between worlds will be weakened while you are gone, having to leave you a way home. Things could get through, that's where the outters come in."

"You're not going?" Usagi's eyes went wide.

"It is logical that they stay. That is the point really, of having a two sector teams. An inner and outer defense. If we were to throw all our eggs in one basket for instance, and that basket was to fall, there would be no eggs left. But to break the eggs up into two or more baskets would en able us to continue if one basket was to fall." Ami looked at Usagi, "But not to worry, It is odd on that we will come out on top. After all, we have an inside man and three that were once Generals in the NegaVerse. Others would have failed, where we will successed. Advantages mean everything."

"Thanks Ames!" Usagi smiled brightly at Ami. Setsuna looked pleased that she would not continue to be questioned about the outers not going.

"I'm sorry, are we having eggs for breakfast, and why would we want to put them in a basket?" Kunzite asked.

"I think Minako's rubbing off on your too much. Did you really not follow any of that?" Rei lifted her elegant eyebrow.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I was thinking about Death Canyon. I spent a week there, a punishment for failing, and there are several large caves and taverns. Most of them occupied by the Shadows, but some of them closer to the top, they all but avoid. To get to them is dangerous and it exposes us in the open for a good hour. The advantage of using these caves as our base, is that they main opening is open up to the elements and the Dervil River runs at the mouth of these caves. The Shadows avoid it at almost any cost. It would be best to set up there and then search during what could be considered daytime in the Negaverse; though calling it day would be optimistic as there is no day in a place so evil."

The group settled into planning a trip into the NegaVerse. In part they didn't want to wait much longer to retrieve their lost companion on the other hand, going into a territory not fully prepared could get someone killed, and as it was they were already a small group. Finally they decided they would leave in a weeks time. Haruka was pushing for a month to fully prepare and Makoto and Zoicite were pushing for the next morning, ready to get it over with. A week seemed like a fair compromise. The outers left, a tight formed group; a little down the road Hotaru turned to Setsuna. "Will we ever see them again Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna smiled, "Yes, but it won't be for a long time. Once the Shittenou are reunited with their prince the age of Crystal will be upon us. The Earth will sleep for a thosand years and we will be here to keep in safe."

"And where will Usagi and the others be?" Michiru asked, clasping hands with Haruka.

Setsuna looked towards the stars and then to the Moon, finally shrugging her shoulders. "I have not been allowed to see that space in time, past what we will be doing." The group looked back in the general direction of the shrine before heading back down the street., their hearts heavy,

* * *

I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T THROW EGGS AT ME! I know its been FOREVER since I updated but I have not been in a good place. I have had my neice and nephew for just over two years. And they just left with their mom to a state ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY! My heart has been very broken the last couple of weeks and haven't much felt like writing, or doing anything really. If it wasn't for my own daughter that I love and have to take care of I don't know that I would be out of my slump by now. But I am back to writing and will have the next chapter up soon I should think, Thank you so much for sticking with me… if you have… ^_^

Always; Aprodite


	8. The Journey

Twisted Fate Chapter 8: Jouney

Here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy it:

This is SIMPLE: Remember if I wrote it that means it is mine, except for the stuff I am borrowing from other people than that would belong to them and not me. See it's easy to figure out. J Don't sue me please.

The week leading up to their departure flew by in a whirlwind of planning, packing, and combat practices. In a moment that was strangely surprising and not surprising at the same time, Minako seemed to be the best out of the inner senshi at combat practice. Ami contributed it to the fact the Minako was the leader and therefore properly had the most training on the moon. Minako just thought it was cool she could whoop Rei's butt; and made it very hard for the dark haired priestess to forget it.

"I swear to go Minako, if you say one more time you can take me, I will show you right here and right now that in human form I can kick your tale from here to Tuesday." The girls (Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Usagi) were at the Crown Arcade the night before departure, waiting for the guys to meet them.

Minako huffed, a little angry, "Don't get all bent out of shape because you couldn't beat me at all this week." Rei jumped up from her seat, in an attempt to launch herself at the bubbly blonde. She was intercepted by Makoto.

"Don't let Minako get to you Rei, you know she's just nervous about leaving tomorrow. As you also know, without her extra help as Sailor Venus there is no way she could take you." Rei sat back down on her side of the table.

"True." Minako looked like she was going to comment back, but Ami sent her a sidelong glare that effectively shut her up. Usagi watched the group, giggling slightly; she was just glad the group decided to do something fun with their last night. Something about this trip scared Usagi more than anything else they had done in the past. She was afraid this was the last time they would all sit here together, having fun and joking around.

The door to the Arcade opened and the four aforementioned men they were waiting on strolled, very self assuredly, into the room. Usagi went to jump up and run into Mamoru's arm but was afraid the other girls would make fun of her, but to her surprise it was Ami who jumped up and ran into Zoicite's arms. The rest of the group raised eyebrows slightly at the unusual public display of affection. Ami too, must have felt like this journey would change everything.

The group, having no definite plans for the evening, debated on what to do that evening. Rei and Makoto wanted to go and see an action flick and then pizza. Minako and Usagi wanted to get pizza but wanted to go bowling or something where they could spend time talking to each other. Ami thought renting a movie was a good compromise. The boys, silent and non-helpful, just agreed with whatever the girls were suggesting. Finally everyone agreed that grabbing a slice at the pizzeria before renting a movie and retiring at Mamoru's for the evening. Everything was already at the apartment for the morning. It made the most sense just to leave from there.

The group messed around the pizza shop, laughing and telling jokes with each other, as if it was any other Saturday night. Grabbing _Zombieland_ from the movie store, the group returned to Mamoru's apartment to watch the movie.

The movie ended around 9:30 and the group retired for the evening. Makoto couldn't get to sleep, a heavy feeling of dread settled over her and no matter what she did she couldn't shake it. She leaned on the railing that ran along the balcony outside of the living room. The moon looked so bright in the darkness of the sky. Makoto sighed and turned back to the sliding the glass door.

Makoto jumped slightly, Nephrite leaned causally against the door frame watching her silently. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted some air and saw you out here."

Makoto smiled, "Its ok, I just wasn't expecting someone to be standing there. Come on out, I was just going in." She went to slide by him, into the darken living room, but Nephrite grabbed her hand and tugged slightly.

"You don't have to run away, stay out here, we can share the balcony." Nephrite moved to stand to the left of the balcony, leaving plenty of space for Makoto. She glanced briefly to the door before walking back to railing and leaning against it on her forearms. "It's beautiful tonight"

Makoto gazed around the sky, "Yeah it is. I am glad its such a pretty night." Nephrite nodded and glazed back out at the sky, silence stretching between the two.

"I am scared to leave tomorrow." Makoto looked up, staying silent, in hoping he would continue. "It's been a long time since any of us have been back, since our souls have been released, and I don't know how we will react when we go back. What if, what if it calls to us; the evil in the land. What if something in us is evil and that's why Beryl was able to brainwash us so completely. I don't think I could go back to a life like that."

Nephrite turned his head to look at Makoto, who was staring at him, slightly shocked. "I don't think you guys have something completely evil in you. Remember even Mamoru managed to be brainwashed. There is something dark in all of us, a choice to be good or to do bad, it's the light, the good we have to hang on to. I think a place like that will try and pull the dark out of all of us; we just have to make sure the light wins."

Nephrite sighed, "And how do we do that, how in a place so dark do we hang on to light?"

Makoto smiled brightly; "Usagi." she answered simply. "Usagi is all that any of us will need. If there is one person in the world who doesn't have any dark, and shadows it's her."

The twosome settled in a comfortable silence, watching the moon dance with the stars.

The morning went by in a rush of bags, food, and shuffling. The outers met the group at Mamoru's apartment at 5:00am, long before the sun had decided to wake.

Hotaru watched as Minako rushed through the guest bedroom, picking up and looking under everything. "I can't find my transformation pen, have you seen it?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow as Minako started pulling the sheets off the bed and looking in between the mattresses.

Rei, who was sitting on the side of Hotaru, jumped up, "We are leaving for an epic battle and you loose your transformation pen? Seriously how are you our leader, and as our leader how are we not dead?"

Minako stopped in front of Rei and pinched her cheek, "Awe Rei, remember most of us have died. We're just lucky Usagi has the power to bring us back!" She winked largely and bounced to the closet door, yanking it open.

"Anyone loose an orange transformation pen with the symbol of Venus on it?" Ami called as she entered the room with the pen in the air and her face buried in a book. Minako bounded up to Ami and grabbed the pen.

"Thanks Ames! Where was it, I have been looking everywhere?"

"In the fridge behind the Pop."

Minako giggled, "Oh yeah, I put it there so I would remember where it was."

"You put your pen in the Fridge so you would remember it? How in the world does that even make sense, even to someone like you?"

"Rei, it makes perfect sense. It's behind the pop AND when we transform we pop into our other selves. I can't believe I didn't think of it this morning. I knew I should have put it in with the knives."

Hotaru asked, "Knives? Why would you, never mind I don't think I want to know." Is there anything else you guys think you need to take. The girls shook their heads slightly, and Hotaru shuffled them out into the living room. The men were looking slightly astonished at the pile of luggage the women had packed.

"Seriously people, how in the world are we going to carry all of this trekking through the Nega-Verse? Zoicite asked while toeing a cooler full of food.

Ami looked up from her book, "Oh don't worry we got it. First we have to transform." The inners and Usagi transformed in a ray of ribbons and colors. Ami bent down and picked up her blue tote bag and stuffed it into the air beside her, efficiently causing the bag to disappear.

Zoicite's eyes bugged out, "Where in the world did you put that bag?" He walked around her, running his hands in the air beside her.

Minako giggled as she picked up her larger yellow bag and pushed it into the thin air. "I don't know where it goes, Ami tries to explain it but I just think its neat."

Kunzite mouth thinned out into a tight line, "It's an amazing trick, where does it go Ami?"

Ami smiled, "Oh its simple really. Since you already know that there are many dimensions, you should know they are held together almost like a bubble and they butt up against each other. In between the dimensions there are pockets of space, in a dense sub particle area. When we transform we have access to several of the other dimensions and in respect the sub-space between them. So in a uniform where they didn't think to put pockets we have an unlimited amount of traveling space."

Kunzite smiled, "That's brilliant. And I assume because of the dense nature of the space and the fact that it isn't technically in the same dimension as you that it doesn't weigh you down at all."

Ami nodded, "If we have the pocket open, like in the process of putting something in or out of it there is a sense of weight but when its closed there is nothing there technically so no weight."

"Wow, that rocks. Wish we have some of those our selves!"

"For once I agree with you Zoicite, it would be nice to travel with that." Nephrite interrupted Zoicite's rant.

"That's okay guys, we can carry everything, I always carry Mamoru's stuff for him when we go on vacation!" Usagi smiled brightly.

Mamoru groaned, and Zoicite grinned; "You let her carry your luggage dude? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Well I guess you can carry your stuff then and since you are so chivalrous you can carry mine too!" Ami piped up. Zoicite's face fell and he groaned. The group laughed and Ami giggled, "I'm kidding, I will carry your two bags and my one."

"Maybe we should finish getting the stuff in your pockets and get on the road, I would like to get to the Nega-Verse this side of daylight." Mamoru said. The group nodded their consent and quietly started to pack away the luggage into the Sub-space pockets. Finally the group, packed and transformed, stood in the open space of the living room; the coffee table and couches pushed back. Sailor Moon stepped forward and grabbed both of Sailor Saturn's hands.

"I want you guys to be safe while we are away. I will think of you." She looked around at all four of the outer senshi. "I'm scared you guys, I am scared that I won't see you again. I think we all are."

Neptune stepped around and hugged Sailor Moon, "Remember Sailor Moon, that even though we aren't going to be with you, you can always call on us. The Earth couldn't ever ask for a better protector and leader. Go Sailor Moon and save Jadeite, Mamoru needs him like you need your senshi. Save Jadeite and come home. We will meet again, if not before than at Crystal Tokyo."

Tuxedo Mask moved around and tugged on Sailor Moon's arm pulling her away from the outers. She looked back and caught Pluto's eye and knew that something was going to change; lifting her hand and waving her fingers slightly she joined the others that had formed a circle, hands joined together. Sailor Moon clasped hands with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars, turning her eyes towards Mars she said, "Let's go get Jadeite."

Wind whished through the air and lifted everyone's hair and dark pink smoke billowed around their feet. Sailor Moon's eyes flew up and met Sailor Venus's who was directly in front of her. Venus nodded slightly and Moon called, "SAILOR TELEPORT!" loudly into the room. The smoke billowed higher and a dizzying array of lights leapt from the ground high into the room before falling back into a mostly empty room. The Outer Senshi were the only living things left in the room.

Saturn turned into Uranus and laid her small head on her shoulder. "I am going to miss them so much Papa." Uranus ran her hand down Saturn's hair and onto the small of her back.

"I know sweetie, me to; me to."

Pluto walked towards the door of the apartment, "Come on senshi, we have much to prepare for." The outer formed ranks an marched out of the apartment and the apartment building. The inner's had left and it was now up to them to secure the Earth for the coming of Crystal Tokyo.

The senshi and Shittenou landed in a wooded area, much like a forest except there was no green here. Dark, almost black, trunks twisted up out of the ground, skyward and the ground was covered in thick brown moss and gravel. The air seemed think with a unnatural fog and though they could see there didn't seem to be any light at all. Venus shivered and unconsciously moved towards Kunzite, who moved his hand to her back. "This place is awful, how could any living thing survive here?"

"Not many things that are here could be considered living Sailor Venus." Nephrite said from where he had moved to stand slightly in front of Jupiter. Venus nodded and leaned into Kunzite.

Sailor Moon was looking left and right, as if searching for something. "Well our guide was suppose to meet us here, that's why Pluto said to transport here but I don't see anyone, where do you suppose she is?"

Mercury, who had her computer out, pointed behind Nephrite and Makoto, "There is a force that way, perhaps it is her. We should move that way."

"But be careful, we don't know it is our contact or if our contact is as trustworthy as Setsuna said," Mars interjected. The group nodded and silently began to make its way down the rough path that led in the general direction of force Mercury detected.

Out of the trees came a creature, wings and beak like a large bird but the body was humanoid but cover in deep purple scales from top to bottom. Long red hair ran from the crown of the head down the creatures back, just barely dragging the ground and large red eyes peered from the sides of the head. The creature reared up and Sailor Mars jumped in front of Sailor Moon, pulling out a slip of paper and started chanting. The creature moved back a space and stared dumb founded as Mars slapped the piece of paper on its forehead.

Head cocked to the side the creature said, "I am sorry to startle you, I was only trying to locate you." The group was surprised to hear a musical like voice spill out of the lips, er beak. "I am Hecate and I have been waiting on you. Pluto told me you were going to be here an hour earlier. Did I miss you?"

The group, still looking at her dumbfounded, shook their heads in a collective no. "No, we were running late this morning. I am sorry if it caused you any trouble. I am Sailor Moon and we are grateful for your help. These are my inner senshi, Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. This is Tuxedo Mask and his Shittenou Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoicite." Moon motioned with her hands to the group.

Hecate bowed slightly, which looked odd and fierce in her scaly body. "I remember the generals well. I served in the castle at the time you were…… kept there."

"Oh hey I remember you, you worked in the kitchens. You disappeared not long after Beryl off'd Nephrite. Where did you go?" Zoicite asked.

"I was in the dungeons. I was being punished for trying to kill Jadeite, who at that time was kept in his Crystal tomb in Beryl's bedroom. I knew he couldn't return to his true master if he didn't actually die."

"That's right, and that's why we are here. We need our last Shittenou, our last brother." Kunzite said while watching Hecate. "It was a brave thing you did, trying to kill him. What made you betray your master that way?"

Hecate looked at Kunzite head cocked at an angle, looking strangely like an Eagle watching its prey. "Beryl was no master of mine, I have no master and will bow down to no one." Kunzite nodded in acceptance to Hecate's explanation. "Have you and General Zoicite ended your relationship, I notice both of you watching the orange and blue senshi respectively. I take it that means you have decided that you are not a couple?"

Zoicite and Kunzite blushed and stepped a micro step away from each other while the rest of the group laughed. "Nope, they have decided not to keep anything from the NegaVerse days including the relationship." Makoto laughed.

Hecate nodded and indicated that the group should stay quite and follow her. "I will lead you to the edge of the Nefarious Forrest and give you the information you will need to find General Jadeite." The group silently made its way through the forest after Hecate. For three hours they walked in silence before the forest fell away into an open dessert. The charred and brown earth stretched for miles and just at the edge of vision it fell away into a large canyon worthy of the grand canyon and past the canyon rocky hill and a swollen river with brown murky water swirling.

Hecate waved her clawed wing forward, "This is Death Valley and beyond Death Canyon. You will find General Jadeite in a cave near the bottom. The cave is deep and the opening round. At first you can walk, but then you will have to crawl before it opens back up to a large room. There the general is standing in his crystal case." Hecate nodded to the group and then departed back into the forest.

The group stood motionless and absorbed the area. A weight, almost like having someone sit on your chest seemed to push on the air and happiness drained away to leave the group cold and pessimistic.

'well, let's get a move on. It is not going to get any nicer the longer we wait." Mars said as she took the first step out onto the burnt ground. The rest of the group looked at each other and followed her out.

Okay that's it for now. I am working on a battle scene for the next chapter and am worried about it. Never wrote one before! Okay any and all review are welcomed and appreciated! Thanks again!

Always; Aphrodite


End file.
